When One Wind Wound You
by Shankara Umachan
Summary: Hanyalah gadis biasa dengan kehidupan yang berliku. Dia, si sulung Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata. Dirinya yang apa adanya hanya memiliki mimpi kecil di hari depannya kelak, bersama seseorang yang ia kagumi diam-diam selama ini. Tapi hanya angan saja karena tiba-tiba mimpi sederhananya pun harus hangus tersapu tangan sang iblis.
1. Chapter 1

**When One Wind Wound You**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **#But you can read it now ^.^#**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Pairing: Sabaku no Gaara x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Warning: OOC, gaje (terlepas dari dunia ninja), crack pairing, miss typo (s) maybe, sedikit angst, dan warning lainnya**

 **Genre: Romance/ hurt/ comfort/ drama & angst**

 **A/N: Gomenne, kalo ada kesamaan ide soalnya author baru disini**

 **Fiction rated : T+**

 **Summary:** Hanyalah gadis biasa dengan kehidupan yang berliku. Namun ada hal yang membuat gadis ini begitu menarik di mata beberapa orang pemuda. Hanya sebagai 'silent fans' dikarenakan mereka merasa gengsi apabila ada orang yang mengetahui perasaan mereka pada gadis yang notabenenya sering di bully itu. Dia, si sulung Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata. Dirinya yang apa adanya hanya memiliki mimpi kecil di hari depannya kelak, bersama seseorang yang ia kagumi diam-diam selama ini. Tapi hanya angan saja karena tiba-tiba mimpi sederhananya pun harus hangus tersapu tangan sang iblis.

 **Read and enjoy! ^_^**

 **Chapter 1**

 **...**

Seorang gadis mungil bermata lavender bening khas Hyuuga dan selalu berpakaian tebal itu berjalan tertunduk dengan langkah pelan. Wajah manisnya tersembunyi apik dalam suraian indigo halus sepinggangnya yang menutupi hampir sebagaian wajah berpipi chubby itu. Tangan mungil seputih porselen yang selalu dengan erat mencengkeram tas selempang ungunya itu tak mau lepas sejak pertama kali kakinya melangkah memasuki area KIHS (Konoha International High School). Jantungnya berdegup cukup keras dan matanya memanas. Ya, gadis mungil itu merasa gugup dan takut akan satu hari ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini adalah hari pertama dirinya memasuki masa high school setelah dirinya lulus dari junior school. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya gugup. Melainkan karena di hari pertama inilah, Masa Orientasi Sekolah diadakan. Gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata. Trauma dengan MOS di sekolah Junior Highnya dulu. Ia sering dikerjai, dijahili, bahkan dibully. Diawali dari tugas yang diberikan senpainya waktu itu. Setiap ada tugas-tugas berat yang harus dikerjakan secara berkelompok, Hinatalah yang selalu menyelesaikan semua seorang diri, sedang teman-temannya yang lain hanya bergosip menunggu Hinata selesai. Dan saat tugas yang Hinata kerjakan mendapat kritik atau kesalahan, teman-temannya malah menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka. Membuat Hinata ciut dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Setelah hukuman yang diberikan senpainya usai pun, Hinata kembali dibuat menderita dengan penyiksaan mental dan fisik yang dilakukan teman sekelompoknya. Sepulang MOS Hinata selalu disuruh ini dan itu. Membawakan barang-barang mereka, memojokkan Hinata di antara gapitan loker, menjambak rambut indah Hinata, dan membentak menghina-hinanya hingga Hinata menangis.

Ulah gadis-gadis itupun tetap berlanjut hingga masa-masa sekolah Hinata. Bahkan kejahilan mereka malah merembes hingga ke siswa-siswa lain. Dikarenakan teman sekelompok Hinata dulu adalah gadis-gadis populer yang sangat dipuja para siswa. Congkak dan menindas. Hinata sangat menderita waktu itu. Hinata berpikir, masa Junior Schoolnyalah yang paling membuat Hinata menderita. Tapi setelah mendengar kabar bahwa gadis-gadis centil itu juga mendaftarkan diri di sekolah elite seperti KIHS ini, ditambah hampir sebagian teman seangkatannya dulu yang suka mengerjainya juga sudah mendaftar disana. Hah, sepertinya Hinata harus meralat pemikirannya. Hinata sangat menyesal kenapa ia harus menerima beasiswa di sekolah ini, padahal keluarganya pun sudah menyarankan untuk sekolah di sekolah yang dekat dengan rumahnya. Tapi, ya begitulah. Nasi terlanjur menjadi bubur, tak bisa kembali lagi.

Disaat Hinata memasuki gerbang besar KIHS yang disambut bangunan mewah beserta taman-taman yang asri, Hinata justru merasa kalau ia disambut dengan gelegar nyala api yang menyerukan kalimat,

'Selamat datang kembali di neraka, gadis kecil...'

~~~))0((~~~

"... Dan Tim Apel Racun mengepel kelas 10-5 di lantai satu. Untuk tim sampah; Tim Angsa Cacat mengambil sampah di bagian depan ruang guru, Tim Bebek Kampung bagian utara perpustakaan, Tim Telur Busuk depan gedung lab biologi, Tim Pecundang Basi selatan lapangan. Tim..."

"Huh, kenapa mesti mengambil sampah sih," Seorang gadis ramping berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Karin sedang sibuk memperhatikan kuku jarinya yang berhiaskan kerlip bening berlatar merah marun.

"Yah, dan kemarin aku sudah men-spa kulitku agar bisa lebih bercahaya. Tapi sialnya kenapa hari ini kita diberi tugas mengumpulkan sampah yang disebar sendiri oleh senpai-senpai itu sih?" Shion yang juga mengusap-usap kulit lembut putihnya hanya bisa bercemberut ria.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita suruh si bebek jelek yang mengurus semuanya, hm?" Gadis cantik berkuncir dua dengan mata sebiru samudra itu mengusulkan ide yang membuat semua temannya berbinar.

"Kau benar Naruko!" Jawab semua serentak

"Tak salah Naruto-senpai memiliki adik sepertimu," Shion menimpali.

"Hey, tapi Kyuubi-nii lebih hebat dari Naruto-nii," Naruko nyengir gak jelas.

"Tapi dia itu tampan-tampan galak," Shion kembali beragumen.

"Tapi Naruto-nii selalu menyebalkan..."

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" Karin yang dari tadi diam kini mulai membuka suara.

"Ada apa Karin-chan?"

"Si bebek jelek itukan tidak bersama kita,"

"Hah, kau ini! Kirain apa? Gampang saja, kita paksa dia mengerjakan tugas kita tanpa bersama kelompoknya, dengan begitu..." Naruko sedikit menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Dengan begitu?" Karin dan Shion menautkan alis mereka.

"... Dengan begitu jika kelompok bebek jelek itu marah dan jengkel, mereka bisa mengadukannya ke senpai-senpai galak itu dan mereka akan menghukumnya..." Naruko mengakhiri pendapatnya dengan tersenyum puas mendapati tatapan teman-temannya yang seolah mengatakan 'wah-kau-jenius-sekali-Naruko...'

"Wah, ternyata otak bodohmu itu bisa encer juga Naruko,"

Ucapan Karin barusan merubah mimik Naruko menjadi cemberut dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya bak orang utan.

Sementara itu...

"Oh ya, nanti kalian bersama Ino yang ambil sampah organiknya dan taruh di plastik ini ya, dan kalian yang ambil sampah anorganik bersamaku," Gadis berambut pink itu tengah sibuk membagi-bagi tugas dalam kelompoknya yang berjumlah sepuluh orang. Ekspresi ceria dibarengi beberapa wajah galaknya saat beradu argumen dengan Ino sahabatnya, sedikit membuat orang yang berada di kelompok itu mulai akrab dan betah bersama mereka.

"Ino, kau urus ini dulu aku akan membag... Hey," Aqua marine Sakura menangkap sosok indigo yang tengah menunduk pada barisan belakangnya.

"Kau kenapa, apa kau sakit?" Yang merasa dirinya diajak berbicara itu mengangkat kepalanya demi memandang siapa lawan bicaranya ini.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak ssakit,"

"Lalu kenapa menunduk?"

Gadis mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya takut. Ia takut akan dimarahi gadis berambut pink ini.

"Siapa namamu?"

"E-eh? A-ano, na-namaku, Hyuuga Hinata,"

"Nama yang manis," Hinata sedikit mengangkat lagi kepalanya yang belum sepenuhnya terangkat itu.

"Oh ya, namaku Sakura. Ha-ru-no Sa-ku-ra. Salam kenal," Sakura tersenyum ramah. Hinata yang baru pertama kali ini diajak berbicara secara 'sehat' oleh orang luar rumahnya, hanya bisa sedikit salah tingkah dan mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Kenapa kau menunduk Hinata-ch..."

"Hoy Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kerja jidat lebar!" sosok gadis lain berambut pirang panjang yang diikat ekor kuda itu mendatangi Sakura dan Hinata dengan tampang galaknya. Hinata yang melihat itu kembali tertunduk takut.

"Heh, Ino-pig!" Sakura tak kalah berwajah galak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan gadis bodoh?! Kau mau malas-mal... Eh?" mata gadis Yamanaka itu sedikit tersentak ketika melihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang begitu terlihat ketakutan.

"Hhah, Ino-pig jelek, kau membuatnya takut!" Sakura mengomel tak jelas.

"Oo, kau kenapa?" Ino malah tak mendengarkan Sakura yang terus mengomelinya, matanya kini fokus tertuju pada sang gadis Hyuuga yang ketakutan.

"Hinata-chan, jangan takut. Ini temanku, dia orangnya baik kok, meski menyebalkan," Sakura membuat tampang malas di akhir kalimatnya. Sedang Ino tak memedulikan Sakura yang kini beragumen pedas tentang dirinya.

"Jadi namanya Hinata ya, aku Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal." Ino menjabat tangan Hinata secara sepihak. Hinata masih bergeming.

"Hinata, kenapa kau terlihat seperti orang sakit? Apa jidat lebar ini yang menyakitimu?"

"Eh, sembarangan!" Sakura menjitak jidat Ino.

"Ti-tidak. I-ino-san jangan pukul Sakura-ssan," lirih Hinata, dan itu cukup membuat kedua gadis konyol tadi berhenti berkelahi.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat murung Hinata?"

"Ah, aa-aku...aku..." Hinata tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia takut jika ia mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya, akan membuat dua orang yang berbaik hati mau mengajaknya berbicara ini tersinggung.

"Hm, baiklah jika kau tak mau menceritakannya pada kami. Tapi kau harus tetap ikut bersihkan sampah-sampah itu bersamaku ya?" Sakura mencoba berbicara seramah mungkin. Dan itu disambut positif Hinata dengan sebuah anggukan dan seulas senyum manisnya.

"Tapi Hinata, kau harus berhati-hati dengannya. Dia itu adalah Cerberus dari sekolah kami dulu..." Ino merangkul Hinata seraya berkata lirih kepada gadis yang hanya sekupingnya itu.

"Kau bilang aku apa Ino-pig?!" Sakura yang mendengar jelas kata-kata Ino mencoba menangkap gadis Yamanaka itu yang berlari menghindar dari kejarannya. Hinata yang melihat hal tersebut untuk pertama kali ini bisa dibuat tertawa kecil oleh kedua gadis yang kini sedang berkejar-kejaran itu. Hinata merasa akan lebih aman disini. Ia berharap bisa memiliki sekedar satu sahabat saja di sekolahnya kini. Atau, berteman dengan kedua gadis tadi itupun, juga tak apa.

Hinata mulai menlangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana kelompoknya mulai melaksanakan tugasnya memunguti sampah-sampah. Haah... Hinata sedikit bisa bernapas lega...

HUP!

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menyeret paksa lengannya menuju arah yang sebaliknya. Oh, sepertinya napas lega Hinata harus kembali terhirup oleh napas sesaknya.

~~~))0((~~~

Tangan mungil seputih porselen itu harus ternodai beberapa benda yang berwarna kehitaman dan berbau tak sedap itu. Kadang pula ada sampah yang sengaja dilemparkan ke arahnya sehingga bukannya pekerjaan itu cepat selesai, malah semakin lama selesai. Dilihatnya sebentar sepuluh orang gadis cantik berseragam sedikit tak senonoh itu sedang terkikik geli sambil memakan beberapa cemilan yang kelihatannya adalah makanan khusus untuk diet. Sesekali mereka melirik ke arah Hinata dan akan tertawa ketika melihat keadaan Hinata yang seperti itu.

Tugas mengambil sampah yang terletak di ujung sudut sekolah mengharuskan Hinata mengerjakannya seorang diri tanpa dibantu siapapun, walau sebenarnya itu bukanlah tugas kelompoknya. Dan ironisnya, kebanyakan sampah-sampah itu adalah sampah organik, yang artinya, Hinata harus rela mencium aroma busuk menyengat dan lembek menjijikkan di tangannya.

Beberapa lalat hijau nampak mengerubungi tangan Hinata yang disambut pekikan kecil dari si empunya. Sungguh, Hinata tak kuat jika harus berahadapan dengan hewan berupa lalat, tikus, cacing, atau hewan kotor lainnya. Bukannya benci, ia hanya takut. Tapi ekspresi Hinata yang pucat pasi itu malah membuat tawa gadis-gadis keji yang duduk disana itu semakin kencang.

"Haha! Memangnya kalian dapat dari mana gadis wajah-wajah babu itu hah?" Tanya seorang gadis yang kelihatannya blasteran itu kepada tiga gadis pembuli lama Hinata. Tanpa tahu sebetapa sakitnya hati Hinata mendengar kata-kata pedas itu. Rasanya air mata sudah berkumpul memenuhi sesak kelopak matanya. Hinata memang bukanlah seorang gadis kaya, ibunya sudah meninggal sejak Hinata masih kecil. Ayahnya hanyalah seorang pemilik toko perkakas yang tak terlalu besar dan harus menghidupi dua orang putri serta satu keponakan yang ditinggal mati orang tuanya karena menyelamatkan Hinata dulu. Hinata juga bisa bersekolah di sekolah elit ini saja karena jalur beasiswa dan Hinata bangga akan hal itu. Tapi ia sangat tidak terima bila ia dikatai sebagai seorang babu yang berarti ia tak lebih dari seorang budak.

"Ooh, jangan menyebutnya seperti itu... Lihat, dia mau menagis. Akan lebih baik lagi jika kita memanggilnya kutu, hahaha!" Bahak Shion yang diikuti lainnya.

CUKUP!

Hinata tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya. Tapi ia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Maka yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah melanjutkan tugasnya dengan air mata yang berlomba-lomba keluar deras dari pearl indahnya. Hingga...

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kau disini?" Tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar suara Sakura yang memanggilnya dari arah toilet wanita.

Sakura yang melihat keadaan Hinata segera berlari ke arahnya dan terkejut mendapati pipi mulus gadis Hyuuga itu telah basah oleh air mata.

"Kau kenapa Hinata-chan?" Hinata hanya terdiam menunduk mendapati wajah khawatir Sakura. Sakura yang sudah cukup lama didiamkan Hinata akhirnya hanya bisa menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari mencari penyebab keadaan Hinata hingga seperti ini. Dan ditemukanlah, sekelompok gadis dengan tampang tak suka melihat ke arahnya.

"Hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Hinata, huh?!" Sakura sangat kesal pada tatapan meremehkan yang dilontarkan gadis-gadis jetset itu.

"Ada monster gula-gula rupanya... Heh, jangan ikut campur urusan kami ya!" Bentak Naruko. Sakura mendelik mendengar ucapan adik perempuan sahabatnya, Naruto itu menghardiknya. Memang sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau adik Naruto satu itu sangat memusuhi Sakura yang notabenenya disukai oleh Naruto.

"Kalian yang jangan menyakiti Hinata! Kukira gadis primadona yang sering dipuja-puja seperti kalian ini secuil saja memiliki rasa ramah, tapi aku salah! Kalian hanyalah sampah tak berguna yang sesungguhnya di dunia ini!" Sakura berapi-api.

"Apa kau bilang?! Dasar gadis jelek tak..."

"Ayo Hinata, kita pergi!" Sebelum kedua gadis itu mendengar cercaan dari para gadis galak disana, Sakura dengan sigap segera menggeret tangan Hinata menjauhi tempat itu. Pergi ke tempat yang bisa menenangkan goncangan hati Hinata hingga membuat gadis Hyuuga itu mengeluarkan banyak air mata.

~~~))0((~~~

"Jadi selama ini kau sering di bully?" Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"Oh, untung saja tadi aku melihatmu saat keluar dari toilet, kalau tidak..."

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan Hinata?" Ino yang juga hadir sambil menyodorkan sebotol minuman air mineral pada Hinata merasa iba pada gadis itu. Sedang Sakura yang terpotong kalimatnya oleh Ino untuk kali pertama ini merasa tidak marah. Setelah Hinata meneguk beberapa mili mimuman yang menyegarkan tenggorokan keringnya dan terlihat lebih tenang, Ino melanjutkan.

"Seharusnya kau melawan, agar tidak tertindas terus-terusan seperti ini,"

"A-aku tidak bisa..." suara serak Hinata.

"Kenapa?" Sakura berkata halus sekali. Hinata terdiam dan mencoba mengeluarkan argumen terbaiknya meski agak ragu. Gadis mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya demi menahan air mata yang akan keluar lagi mengingat kejadian yang sering menimpanya dulu, sebelum bibir kemerahannya itu mengeluarkan sepatah suara.

"D-ddari dulu aku tak pernah mendapat teman yang benar-benar menemaniku. Aku ttak bisa... aku, hiks... aku takut..." pecah sudah tangisan Hinata.

Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan sendu beberapa saat sebelum pada akhirnya mereka mengangguk dengan senyum tulus yang mengembang.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah teman kami," kata mereka serentak sambil memandang Hinata yang menatap mereka tak percaya. Tapi percayalah, ada sebuah kebahagiaan yang meluap tak terbendung dari sepasang kebeningan mutiara pucat yang kini mengeluarkan bulir bening kebungahan itu.

"A-arigatou..." lirih Hinata sembari tersenyum manis di tengah air mata bahagianya.

TBC

~~~~~##*##~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**When One Wind Wound You**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto punyaknya Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei forever**

 **Pairing: Sabaku no Gaara x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Warning: OOC, gaje (terlepas dari dunia ninja), crack pairing, miss typo (s) maybe, sedikit angst, dan warning lainnya**

 **Fiction rated : T semi M (for kiss scene :-)**

 **Summary:** Hanyalah gadis biasa dengan kehidupan yang berliku. Namun ada hal yang membuat gadis ini begitu menarik di mata beberapa orang pemuda. Hanya sebagai 'silent fans' dikarenakan mereka merasa gengsi apabila ada orang yang mengetahui perasaan mereka pada gadis yang notabenenya sering di bully itu. Dia, si sulung Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata. Dirinya yang apa adanya hanya memiliki mimpi kecil di hari depannya kelak, bersama seseorang yang ia kagumi diam-diam selama ini. Tapi hanya angan saja karena tiba-tiba mimpi sederhananya pun harus hangus tersapu tangan sang iblis.

 **Read and enjoy! ^_^**

 **Chap 2**

 **...**

Seminggu yang berat telah dilalui Hinata dalam menjalankan MOSnya dibantu kedua teman -ralat- sahabat yang kini telah mengisi lubuk hati -?- Hinata. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si kuncir ekor kuda dan si pink gula-gula, Yamanaka Ino juga sahabatnya Haruno Sakura. Pelaksanaan MOS yang sebenarnya terasa berat bagi Hinata, kini sedikit lebih bisa membuat gadis Hyuuga itu tersenyum karena disetiap saat ketiga gadis jahat itu datang ingin mengerjainya, dengan sigap pula Sakura dan Ino akan membelanya. Hinata akan sangat berterima kasih pada dua sosok yang kadang konyol itu dengan kata 'maaf' dan 'terima kasih' sebanyak-banyaknya. Juga yang bisa Hinata balas dari kebaikan mereka hanyalah membelikan dua minuman kaleng yang bisa dibeli dengan isi kantong Hinata. Walaupun temannya itu selalu menegur Hinata untuk tidak terlalu berlebihan menanggapi kebaikan mereka, Hinata tetap saja melakukan hal yang sama karena menurutnya kebaikan Sakura dan Ino tidak bisa ia balas dengan baik selamanya. Dan jadilah, Sakura dan Ino hanya tersenyum senang ketika Hinata membelikan mereka dua minuman kaleng.

Pagi ini, dimana akan diadakan acara penutupan MOS yang akan dihadiri seluruh calon peserta didik KIHS dilaksanakan, Hinata berjalan beriringan dengan dua gadis yang masing-masing menggaet tangannya sambil sesekali melontarkan debat yang panas.

"Hinata itu milikku!" Sakura melotot.

"Tidak, Hinata lebih menyayangiku!" Ino mengangkat dagunya.

"Tapi Hinata lebih amat sangat dan selamanya menyayangiku!" Sakura berkacak pinggang.

"Uh, jidat lebar! Hinata milikku!" Seru Ino kesal.

"Ino-pig, kau menyebalkan, Hinata jelas lebih menyukaiku!" Dan seterusnya argumen mereka saling bertabrakan satu sama lain. Sedang Hinata yang sedari tadi diseret ke kanan, diseret ke kiri hanya meringis kesakitan dan diam tak bisa apa-apa. Tapi karena perkelahian Sakura dan Ino makin menjadi dalam memperebutkan dirinya, Hinata pun bertindak dengan melepaskan lengannya sekuat tenaga dari cengkeraman Sakura dan Ino. Dan sebelum kedua orang yang sedang cekcok itu terkejut, Hinata terlebih dahulu merangkul keduanya beberapa saat. Hingga Sakura dan Ino terdiam karena bingung, Hinata angkat suara.

"Ka-kalian bberdua... adalah, ssa-sahabat terbaikku..." lirih Hinata.

Langsung saja untaian kata sederhana itu membuat kedua gadis yang bertengkar tadi diam dan menatap lembut wajah tertunduk Hinata. Untuk selanjutnya, mereka pun saling merangkulkan tangan masing-masing pada bahu dan pinggang temannya.

"Kita akan jadi sahabat selamanya," Ino bergumam.

"Kau tak akan sendirian lagi Hina-chan... Karena kami berdua tahu, bagaimana rasanya sendirian. Itu sangat tidak menyenangkan... tapi kau juga harus berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan kami. Kami akan selalu melindungimu apapun caranya, janji..." Sakura menunjukkan kelingkingnya yang langsung disambut antusias oleh Ino.

"Aku juga, akan selalu melindungi kalian berdua, kita saling melindungi. Janji," dan Hinata pun tersenyum sambil mengulurkan kelingkingnya perlahan dan berhasil menggaet dua kelingking lain yang melayang di hadapannya.

"Janji," untuk pengucapannyapun, Hinata tak mau jika harus berkata gagap.

"Baik, semuanya, berbaris rapi sesuai nomor pendaftaran yang kalian terima tempo hari. Ayo, cepat, cepat, cepat!" momen haru yang dialami tiga orang itu harus terinterupsi oleh gelegar suara salah satu senpai yang menyuruh mereka berbaris. Secepat kilat para peserta itu membentuk barisan sesuai nomor pendaftaran mereka yang masing-masing kelompok barisan berisikan 42 anak. Hinata sempat khawatir karena dirinya berada di barisan yang tak sama dengan Sakura juga Ino.

Malah, dilihatnya di depan ketiga gadis centil itu tengah sibuk dengan acara mereka di depan sana. Hinata mencoba bersembunyi di balik punggung seorang siswi di depannya. Tapi, Hinata tambah panik lagi, karena di belakang dan sampingnya adalah barisan anak laki-laki. Hinata memang gugup dan sedikit salah tingkah apabila berada dekat-dekat dengan yang namanya anak laki-laki. Apalagi ditambah tak adanya kemunculan Sakura dan Ino membuat keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya.

Bagaimana tidak, di upacara penutupan masa MOS ini sekaligus merupakan acara pembagian kelas dilaksanakan. Dan pada masing-masing barisan itu menentukan bersama siapa saja murid-murid baru itu akan tinggal di kelasnya kelak. Tapi Hinata mendadak lega karena mendapati lambaian tangan semangat dua orang yang berada pada bagian belakang barisannya. Yah, syukurlah Hinata bisa sekelas dengan Ino dan Sakura, meski sekalian dirinya harus bersama lagi dengan trio pembuat ulah. Hinata bersyukur.

"... bentuk aspirasi dari rasa bangga kami akan sambutan yang ada dengan cara sebetapa banyaknya calon murid yang mendaftar ke KIHS tahun ini. Ini menunjukkan angka antusiasme yang cukup besar dalam bidang pembelajaran yang berlangsung di Konoha High. Untuk itu, saya sebagai kepala sekolah mengucapkan rasa bangga serta terima kasih yang sebesarnya pada murid didik baru tahun ini. Dengan bangga, saya resmikan acara MOS tahun ini, ditutup..." applause bergemuruh disaat Tsunade, sang kepala sekolah cantik Konoha High mengakhiri pidato panjangnya mengenai MOS tahun ini. Setelah sang kepala sekolah itu turun dari podium, seseorang berambut jabrik dengan tato segitiga merah di pipinya yang bertugas sebagai emsi acara, hadir kembali. Dengan semangat ia menggemakan suara khasnya keseluruh penjuru.

"Dan selanjutnya adalah sambutan dari ketua OSIS kita, ini dia..."

Semua yang ada disana mulai berbisik-bisik membicarakan orang yang baru saja disebut pemuda jabrik tadi.

"Kyaaa... kudengar ketua OSISnya sangat tampan,"

"Iya, banyak sekali fansgirlnya disini. Aa, mungkin aku juga akan menjadi salah satu penggemarnya. Aku sudah lihat, dia sangat tampan.."

"Hey, kudengar-dengar nama marganya Uchiha,"

"Uchiha? Benarkah?!" Pekik salah satu siswi.

"Itukan nama marga yang biasa muncul di majalah pendidikan sebagai keluarga pemilik sekolah elit Konoha High ini..."

"Oo, mungkinkah... mungkinkah..."

"Mungkinkah dia si bungsu Uchiha itu? Uchiha Sasuke?"

Hinata hanya bisa celingak-celinguk ria saat mendengar bisik-bisik para siswi yang mulai riuh. Gadis lavender itu bingung dan tak tahu apa-apa tentang keadaan saat ini. Sedang para siswa hanya ber ah-oh-hm ria saja. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar pekikan masal yang cukup riuh yang membuat Hinata penasaran. Dan tahulah akhirnya ketika sebuah suara maskulin di speaker yang digunakan untuk berpidato kepala sekolah tadi bergema. Disana, ya, Hinata melihat samar dari kerumunan para punggung gadis-gadis yang menghalangi pandangannya, terlihat seorang pemuda tinggi tegap berkulit putih dan berambut raven tengah berbicara. Dengan tampang cool dan suara rendahnya, bisa diketahui jika pemuda satu itu tak suka atau lebih tepatnya tak banyak bicara. Tapi dengan hal itupun sudah sanggup membuat hampir semua gadis-gadis disana bergemuruh ria hingga hampir ada yang mengalami nosebleed. Termasuk, dua gadis konyol kita yang sedang beradu argumen untuk bertaruh siapakah di antara mereka yang akan lebih dulu menarik perhatian satu senpai terpopuler itu kelak.

Hinata memperhatikan pemuda bermata onyx kelam tajam itu tanpa ekspresi yang terbaca. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu kini tengah berpidato layaknya sebagai seorang tuan rumah yang menyambut kedatangan tamunya dengan kata-kata hangat, meski nadanya terdengar sangat datar dan dingin. Dalam hati, Hinata berdecak, memang kakak kelasnya itu terlihat sangat tampan bahkan kelewat tampan. Didukung postur tubuh atletis yang kekar membuat beberapa gadis kini sudah tak bisa menahan nosebleednya. Tapi entahlah, Hinata tak pernah sekalipun membayangkan bisa menjadi bagian dari hidup pemuda seperti itu. Yang ia impikan sejak kecil hanyalah hidup bersama orang yang ia cintai dan dia pun juga mencintai Hinata. Orang sederhana dan baik hati yang mampu membahagiakannya. Tinggal di rumah mungil nan hangat bersama anak-anaknya yang ceria. Ya, hanya itu. Menurut Hinata tak apalah jika ia kelak tak bisa menjadi orang kaya, asal kehidupan keluarganya bahagia, hanya itu. Maka, untuk apa Hinata berpikiran tinggi akan menyukai bahkan menginginkan pemuda seperti yang ada jauh di depan sana saat ini?

~~~))0((~~~

"... kami ucapkan terima kasih," Sasuke mengakhiri pidatonya disertai tepuk tangan meriah juga teriakan histeris yang dilontarkan siswi-siwi itu padanya.

"Sasuke-kun, daisuki..." teriak Shion saat kakak kelasnya itu mulai berjalan ke arah ruang OSIS. Sasuke tak menggubris semua teriakan-teriakan histeris itu. Baginya, itu adalah kata-kata yang membuat telinganya lelah karena mendengar semua suara keras tersebut, juga, baginya itu adalah hal yang lumrah. Begitu langkah tegapnya memasuki ruang OSIS disertai beberapa anggota OSIS lain, di lapangan, Kiba si emsi yang terkenal sebagai pecinta anjing itu menyudahi acaranya dan membubarkan pasukan setelah sesaat sebelumnya memberitahukan letak kelas masing-masing kelompok. Dan pembelajaran efektif baru akan dimulai senin depan.

Hinata masih berdiri mematung menunggu kemunculan dua sosok yang saat ini sangat dinantinya. Ia tak perduli berulang kali punggung dan bahunya harus bertubrukan dengan para murid yang berbondong pergi menuju ruangannya masing-masing. Kadang Hinata meringis ketika tubrukan itu menabraknya cukup keras, hingga satu tubrukan yang benar-benar keras itu membuatnya hampir tersungkur, jika saja tak ada sepasang tangan berwarna tan yang dengan sigap menangkap tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Kau tak apa?" suara berat khas seorang pemuda menyapa pendengaran Hinata.

BLUSH

"A-ah, ggo-gomen..." Hinata segera bangkit dari posisinya yang terkesan seakan memeluk pemuda itu dari depan. Wajahnya memanas dan Hinata yakin kini wajah chubbynya itu sedang berwarna merah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Lain kali hati-hati, jangan terlalu lama berdiam diri di tempat yang dikerumuni banyak orang seperti ini," pemuda itu berkata dengan lantang cerianya pada Hinata yang perlahan mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk malu. Dan, pemandangan yang ia tangkap sungguh membuat hati Hinata tak karuan. Rambut itu... rambut jabrik berwarna kuning yang menurut Hinata bagai sewarna emas. Mata itu... mata sebiru samudera yang bagi Hinata itu bagaikan sebuah permata safir paling berkilau di dunia. Ah, dan jangan lupakan tiga garis unik di masing-masing pipi pemuda itu. Tak luput pula senyum lebarnya yang membuat Hinata seakan berada di dunia antah berantah.

"Kau... tidak apa-apa?" pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya ke depan wajah Hinata yang seketika membuat Hinata sadar dari lamunannya akan pemuda di depannya. Wajahnya kian memerah dan kini ia tertunduk malu salah tingkah saat tangan tan itu kembali menyentuh dahinya, memastikan apakah suhu tubuh gadis itu normal atau tidak.

"Umm... aaku ti-tidak apa-apa... ummh.." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil sedikit memandang ragu ke si pemuda dari tundukan kepalanya.

"Naruto. Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto... " kini Naruto yang bingung.

"H-hajimemashite, nn-namaku Hyuuga Hinata, Na-na-naruto-ssenpai..." Hinata tambah blushing tatkala secara sadar ia menyebut nama pemuda itu.

"Hay Hinata, salam kenal," kini pemuda itu malah dengan gajenya menjabat tangan Hinata sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Tingkahnya spontan dan sangat kental akan kesan ceria. Meski hiperaktif dan terkesan seperti orang bodoh, Hinata malah senang dengan perilaku pemuda itu. Membuatnya nyaman dan terkesan berusaha tidak membuatnya gugup. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto...

Berulang kali Hinata menyebut nama itu. Sekian menit ia diajak berbincang dengan pemuda kuning tersebut, dan selama itu pula jantung Hinata tak pernah berhenti untuk bergerak tenang. Wajahnya pun tak pernah bisa lepas dari aksen merah yang terus menyelimutinya. Percakapan yang selalu didominasi oleh Naruto dan Hinata hanya sesekali sedikit menanggapi atau menjawabnya, membuat gadis Hyuuga itu merasa sangat lebih nyaman karena pemuda itu sama sekali tak membuatnya wajib berbicara.

'Mung-mungkinkah... mungkinkah aku, ja-tuh cin-ta?' di dalam hatinya pun Hinata tergagap sendiri ketika membayangkan pearsaan aneh apa yang kini menyelubungi atmosfir hatinya.

Jatuh cinta...

JATUH CINTA...

JA-TUH CIN-TA...

J-A-T-U-H C-I-N-T-A...

Perasaannya yang campur aduk dan menyesakkan namun menyenangkan, harus terhenti seketika, saat mendengar panggilan yang tak asing di telinga Hinata.

"Hinata, itukah kau?!" cempreng Ino ketika menemukan seseorang yang dari tadi dicari-carinya bersama sahabat pinknya.

"Eh, Naruto?" Sakura tersentak ketika melihat sahabat kuninganya itu secara tak terduga ada berasama Hinata.

"E-eh?" Hinata terhenyak karena Sakura yang ternyata sudah kenal dengan Naruto.

"Sakura?!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bodoh? Bukankah anggota OSIS yang lain sudah menuju ruang pertemuan mereka?"

"Sakura-chan, datang-datang kau langsung memarahiku... Apa kau tak kangen sahabatmu ini, hm? Ayo, peluk aku..." Naruto membentangkan kedua tangannya hendak memeluk Sakura. Tapi belum sampai selangkah, bogem mentah Sakura sudah mendarat tepat di ubun-ubun Naruto.

"Ittai! Sakura-chan sakiit..." Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sudah memunculkan benjol yang cukup besar itu.

"Sa-sakura-chan..."

"Kenal Naruto? Mereka itu sudah sahabatan dari kecil, Hinata-chan..." belum lagi Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya Ino sudah menimpali.

"He Naruto, memangnya kau ngapain saja sampai bisa bersama Hinata?" Sakura mulai menurunkan mode galaknya. Kini, wajah putih itu mengerlingkan matanya dan menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Naruto dengan sikutnya. Ino yang tahu arti pandangan menggoda Sakura juga kini ikut menggoda Hinata dengan menyenggol bahu mungilnya.

"E-eh?!" Hinata sedikit tersentak.

"Aa, ti-tidak, tidak... kami hanya kebetulan saja bertemu disini, iyakan Hinata-chan?" meski pandangan si pemuda kuning terlihat ceria dan biasa-biasa saja, tapi sebenarnya mata biru samuderanya memancarkan sebaliknya. Ada sebuah kekhawatiran yang ia layangkan pada gadis pink di depannya. Khawatir apabila Sakura akan menganggap hal ini sungguhan, dan Naruto tak bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa mengungkapakan perasaannya pada Sakura kelak.

Hinata sendiri terkejut entah karena apa. Hatinya sakit dan nafasnya sesak. Rasanya seperti dikhianati. Tapi Hinata segera menepis semua pemikiran buruknya. Ia menganggap semua kata Naruto barusan hanyalah sangkalan yang dilakukan pemuda itu agar merasa tidak malu. Lagi pula Naruto dan dirinya baru pertama kali bertemu kan? Jadi mengapa Hinata musti cemburu atau merasa marah? Ditambah lagi Hinata tak ingin menjadi seorang gadis yang egois. Biarpun ia sudah menyadari perasaannya sebagai rasa yang lebih, atau kini Hinata sendiri sudah berani menyebutnya sebagai rasa cinta, Hinata tak ingin apabila perasaannya ini akan menjadi awal perpecahan persabatannya. Jadilah, Hinata hanya menjawab seadanya disertai intonasi gugup dan tak rela.

"I-iya, kami ha-hanya tak sengaja b-bertemu disini..." Hinata menunduk.

"Hah, akui sajalah Hinata-chan..." Hinata justru malah semakin tertunduk hingga wajahnya hampir tertutupi sebagian surai indigonya.

"Sudahlah, jangan goda dia terus, kasihan tau... aku mau pergi ke ruangan OSIS dulu, sampai jumpa lagi ya..." sebenarnya itu hanyalah sebagai bentuk pengalihan agar Naruto tidak semakin merasa khawatir akan perasaannya Sakura. Nada suaranyapun terdengar malas dan datar. Dengan cepat pemuda berkulit tan itu melesat pergi setelah sesaat sebelumnya sempat menepuk kepala Sakura.

"Sakura, Naruto tadi kelihatan aneh..." Ino berbisik pada Sakura.

"Iya, tingkahnya terlihat aneh di hadapan Hinata.." Sakura sedikit mengeraskan suaranya pada kata 'Hinata', agar si empunya nama mendengar.

"E-eh?"

"Merah lagi tuh, wajah Hina-chan..." mereka terkikik.

~~~))0((~~~

Dua minggu sejak pertemuannya dengan Naruto, Hinata jadi memiliki sebuah tujuan hidup untuk membuatnya semangat. Ya, ia menjadikan sosok Naruto sebagai figur panutan dan penyemangatnya. Meskipun kini dirinya tahu bahwa Naruto menyukai sahabatnya sendiri, Sakura. Tapi kenyataan itu tak membuat Hinata lantas putus semangat, justru ia membelajarkan dirinya untuk rela meski terasa sedikit sakit. Namun dalam hati kecilnya ia masih berharap kalau Naruto mau meliriknya. Kalaupun si pemuda penyuka ramen itu sama sekali tak membalas rasanya juga tak apa. Hinata akan tetap menjadikannya sosok panutan dalam kehidupannya. Ya, Hinata sangat bahagia dengan hanya melihat Naruto saja. Hatinya akan menghangat dan tenang, walau kenyataan pahit yang langsung muncul setelahnya membuat ia meredup. Apalagi kalau Hinata bersama Sakura dan Ino, Naruto muncul dan akan hanya memfokuskan dirinya pada Sakura, ingin rasanya Hinata menangis saat itu juga. Naruto akan sama sekali tak menggubris Hinata dan Ino, meski kadang Ino juga tak peduli akan hal itu. Dari situlah, Hinata berspekulasi bahwa Naruto menyukai Sakura, sahabatnya.

Kadang saat ia bertemu Naruto, Hinata akan langsung mengeluarkan semburat merahnya walau Naruto tak sengaja tidak melihatnya. Sering pula Hinata berangan masih bisa akan memiliki seorang suami yang baik, yang mencintai dirinya juga keluarganya. Tinggal di rumah yang memiliki taman indah, penuh bunga dan cinta. Setiap sore Hinata dan suaminya selalu menikmati secangkir teh hangat sambil melihat anak-anak mereka bermain. Dan Hinata juga membayangkan, bahwa suaminya itu adalah sosok wibawa seorang Naruto, pria yang mencintainya kelak. Yah, semoga saja mimpi kecilnya itu sempat terwujud...

Kini gadis mungil Hyuuga itu terlihat tengah menikmati makan siangnya di sebuah tempat sepi di belakang sekolah. Sendirian di bawah pohon rindang dengan kotak bento hitam motif bunga sakura. Mengherankan karena gadis itu tak bersama dengan kedua temannya, Sakura dan Ino.

"Sayang sekali Sakura-san musti sakit, dan Ino-san harus menjaga Sakura-san,"

Ya, sudah sejak jam pelajaran pertama tadi Sakura sakit dan harus menghentikan sejenak rutinitas sekolahnya. Dirinya dibawa ke ruang UKS bersama Ino. Ino yang selalu bersama Sakura juga tak bisa menemani Hinata karena ia harus menjaga Sakura. Kedua gadis itu sudah dari dulu hidup sebatang kara. Mereka sama-sama dibesarkan di panti asuhan dan kini memutuskan tinggal di apartemen kecil bersama, bekerja bersama, ,emdapat beasiswa bersama dan sekolah bersama. Jadi wajar saja apabila salah satu dari mereka sakit, maka kedua gadis itu memiliki rasa tanggung jawab yang sama untuk menemani serta menjaga satu sama lain. Seperti saat ini. Hinata masih beruntung karena dirinya tidak bernasib seperti kedua orang sahabatnya itu. Masih memiliki orang tua utuh yang menyayanginya.

Setelah menjenguk Sakura sejenak tadi, Hinata pamit untuk makan siang sejenak. Hinata mulai membuka bekalnya. Isinya sederhana, hanya tiga onigiri sedang, tumis sayur dan telur gulung juga sosis. Tapi Hinata sangat bersyukur karena Kami-sama masih memberinya berkah untuk makan siangnya ini. Gadis manis itu mulai menyumpit telur gulung dan memakannya, ketika...

TUK, KRANG!

Tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar suara aneh seperti benda jatuh yang berasal dari arah sampingnya. Hinata menutup kotak makan siangnya dan segera pergi menuju ke arah tempat tersembunyi. Takut-takut jika suara aneh seperti benda jatuh itu adalah ulah ketiga gadis jahat yang sering membullynya. Maka Hinata bersembunyi di sebuah tembok dan mulai mengintip sekitar. Cara ini dianjurkan oleh Ino apabila dirinya terancam dan kedua gadis itu tak bersamanya.

Disana, terlihatlah sebuah kaleng kosong yang masih bergerak-gerak lemah di atas tanah. Mungkin, suara itu disebabkan oleh kaleng itu.

Hinata mencari-cari darimana asal kaleng itu tadi dilempar. Tapi ia tak menemukan siapapun disana. Merasa aman, Hinata mendekati kaleng yang masih bergerak itu dan memungutnya, membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

KLONTANG!

Satu kaleng lagi mendarat tepat di bawah kaki Hinata. Kemudian gadis itu mendongak ke atas dan samar ia melihat bayangan sepasang tangan yang bersandar pada pagar pembatas atap. Meski ragu, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dasar dengan atap. Penasaran siapakah yang dengan seenak hatinya membuang kaleng itu di bawah. Sekedar ingin menegur dan tanpa berminat menjadi seorang yang sok, Hinata hanya ingin orang yang ada disana itu sadar agar tak membuang sampah sembarangan karena dapat merusak lingkungan.

Benar saja, sesampainya di atap Hinata mendapati seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan rambut merah maroon yang sedang membelakanginya. Dilihat dari lencana seragamnya, diketahui apabila pemuda itu adalah murid kelas dua belas, yang artinya, dia adalah kakak kelas Hinata. Sebuah bangku panjang di dekat pemuda itu terdapat beberapa kaleng minuman bersoda yang kemasannya sama dengan yang Hinata buang di tempat sampah tadi.

Pelan namun pasti, Hinata melangkah mendekati pemuda itu dan hendak mengeluarkan suaranya pelan.

"Em, ano... se-senpai..." pemuda itu menoleh. Hinata langsung menunduk sambil mencengkeram erat kotak bekalnya. Ia berani bersumpah, tadi melihat tatapan tajam disertai aura mematikan yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu. Dengan gemetar, Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ta-tadi, tadi senpai me-me-membuang sampah sembarangan d-dii ba-wah... a-a..."

"Lalu kenapa?" suara pemuda berambut merah itu begitu dingin dan menusuk.

"Se-seharusnya, senpai tidak me-melakukannya. I-itu, melang..."

"Aku tak peduli." Pemuda stoic itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Membuat Hinata ciut. Tapi gadis mungil itu tak menyerah.

"A-aku ha-hanya ingin m-mengatakan, ssenpai ja-jangan lagi me-me-memmbuang ss... kyaaa!"

BRUUK!

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu bergerak mendekati Hinata dan dengan cepat langsung menubrukkan tubuh mungil itu ke sebuah tembok. Kini dengan jelas Hinata bisa melihat wajah tampan dengan tato merah yang membentuk kata 'ai' di dahi kirinya. Wajah rupawan yang sangat dingin melebihi es kutub itu memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam menusuk. Rambut menawan merah maroonnya bak bunga mawar merekah yang mempesona. Dan lingkar mata hitam pekat yang menghiasi jade indahnya hingga terkesan sangat pas dengan semua yang melekat padanya, semua tak bisa membuat gemetar tubuh Hinata reda. Tatapan tajam matan jadenyalah penyebabnya. Belum sampai lima detik dari ditubrukkannya tubuh mungil tadi ke tembok, Hinata lebih dulu menundukkan wajahnya yang gemetar ketakutan. Gadis manis itu semakin panik manakala si pemuda mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata yang menunduk.

"Tatap aku." Hinata bergeming sambil menahan debaran jantung yang menggila karena saking takutnya.

"Tatap aku!" kini pemuda itu malah meninggikan suaranya yang justru membuat Hinata harus menahan isak tangis juga merapatkan kedua kelopak matanya.

"Tatap aku, bodoh!" pemuda itu mencengkeram paksa kedua lesung pipi Hinata yang kini memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menangis ketakutan. Sejenak pemuda itu terdiam ketika melihat reaksi Hinata. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa bergetar. Darahnya berdesir aneh. Tapi sifat dasarnya yang tak suka diganggu menyuruh dirinya untuk memberi pelajaran pada gadis dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak suka diganggu. Apalagi diperintah oleh orang sepertimu. Apa hakmu mengatur-aturku, hm?" suara pemuda itu begitu menakutkan di telinga Hinata. Dahinya yang mengernyit mengungkapkan adanya rasa marah yang dahsyat dalam dirinya. Terbayang lagi oleh Hinata ketika saat-saat dimana ia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Shion, Karin, dan Naruko dulu. Bedanya, ketakutannya saat ini sungguh berbeda. Rasa takut yang dialami Hinata kini jauh lebih menakutkan dan mencekik rasanya. Air mata yang terus mengalir bahkan tidak bisa membuat pemuda di hadapannya ini luluh sedetik pun. Sekuat tenaga Hinata menahan rintih kesakitan dan isak tangisnya.

"Kau bahkan tak menatapku saat aku berbicara. Berani-beraninya kau! Siapa kau, hah?! Kau membiarkanku berbicara sendiri?! Buka matamu!" dengan isakan yang semakin keras Hinata perlahan membuka matanya yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Disanalah, terlihat sepasang mutiara indah yang kini ketakutan ketika memandang wajah lawan bicaranya.

Si pemuda bertato itu semakin mengernyitkan dahinya tatkala menemukan mata itu. Entah karena terdorong oleh rasa apa, insting membuatnya bertindak gegabah. Tak meminta ijin terlebih dahulu, pemuda stoic tersebut dengan secepat kilat langsung mendekap tengkuk Hinata dan mencium bibirnya kasar. Melumat penuh hingga terdengar suara decapan keras setelah tak lama Hinata membuka matanya. Membuat si empunya terkejut sekaligus panik. Hinata mencoba mendorong-dorong dada pemuda itu agar menjauh darinya, tapi gagal. Tenaganya tak sebanding dengan tenaga pemuda kekar yang kini telah memeluknya erat. Terbayang olehnya sosok Naruto yang nantinya akan ia persembahkan ciuman pertama ini padanya, meski hanya dalam bayangan saja. Tapi rengkuhan keras di lehernya kini menyadarkan Hinata bahwa bayangan itu hanyalah bayangan, tak lebih. Teringat akan kenyataan itu, Hinata hanya bisa menjerit tertahan dan meronta sebisanya. Tangisnya pecah dan tak henti-hentinya air mata keluar memberondong matanya. Kotak bekal yang sedari tadi digenggamnya kini sudah terbengkalai menumpahkan seluruh isinya.

Hampir lima menit keadaan mereka seperti itu. Ciuman kasar yang dinikmati sepihak tersebut membuat Hinata hampir kehabisan udara. Hingga saat dirinya hampir pingsan karena tak bisa bernafas, pemuda itu tahu dan langsung melepaskan pagutan bibirnya. Tangannya masih memeluk Hinata erat dan enggan untuk meninggalkannya.

"Hah...hah...hah..." Hinata terengah dan mencoba meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Setelah agak tenang Hinata memandang pemuda itu yang kini memandangnya lekat dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Hinata kembali gemetar ketakutan. Wajah pemuda itu masih begitu dekat dengan wajah deru nafas hangat menerpa kulit wajah putih mulus si gadis Hyuuga.

"Siapa kau?" suaranya yang rendah lebih terdengar seperti sebuah geraman.

Hinata terdiam sambil menunduk menangis ketakutan. Kini tangan mungilnya itu mulai beraksi kembali mencoba melepaskan kekangan kedua lengan kekar di tubuhnya. "Hiks, lepaskan..." kadang pula terdengar sangat lirih kata 'apa yang kau lakukan...' sambil meninju-ninju lemah tubuh si pemuda. Tapi dengan sigap pula pemuda itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata.

"Kau tiba-tiba membuatku aneh..."

"To-tolong lepaskan..." suara Hinata hampir tertelan oleh rasa sakit di kerongkongannya. Disaat-saat seperti ini, yang ia harapkan adalah kehadiaran sosok Naruto datang menolongnya. Berkata kencang 'lepaskan!' lalu menggandeng tangannya dan berujar tegas pada pemuda di hadapannya ini agar jangan mengganggu Hinata lagi. Hanya itu, tak ada lagi yang Hinata inginkan saat ini. Hanya bayangan Naruto yang ada di pikirannya.

"Lepaskan." Harapan Hinata hampir terkabul, hanya saja yang berkata seperti itu bukanlah Naruto yang diharapakannya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu perlahan menengokkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Mata tajamnya seakan siap untuk menyilet pemuda bermata onyx yang kini tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakkan di saku celananya.

"Mau apa kau, Uchiha?" desis pemuda bertato itu.

"Seorang Sabaku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal nista seperti itu bukan?" suara pemuda itu juga dingin. Hinata yang penasaran dengan takut-takut menengok siapa yang kini dianggapnya tengah membelanya tersebut. Dan seketika membulatlah mata pearl Hinata saat menyadari bahwa sang ketua OSIS yang dipopulerkan banyak siswi itu tengah berdiri persis beberapa meter darinya. Wajah tampan yang terlihat datar dan tak acuh itu kini tengah menatap ke arahnya. Rambut raven yang sedikit mencuat ke sampingnya dan bergoyang karena tiupan angin. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Berhentilah menangis, gadis cengeng." kata Sasuke yang dilayangkan pada Hinata. Hinata yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa menjadi lebih takut lagi karena intonasi Sasuke lebih terdengar seperti memarahinya. Hinata kembali murung karena sepertinya bantuan yang ia harapkan tak bisa terkabul.

"Pergilah dan jangan ikut campur urusanku, Uchiha."

"Aku tak mencampuri urusanmu. Aku hanya tak suka apabila tempatku dijadikan tempat mesum olehmu," Sasuke menaiki sebuah undakan dan berdiri di atasnya. Menatap langit biru cerah dengan sedikit awan dengan posisi Sasuke kini menyampingi kedua orang yang terkesan sedang berpelukan itu.

"Brengsek! Mesum? Dan tadi apa kau bilang... nista katamu? Lalu kenapa aku tak boleh berbuat nista, eh? Kalau keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal arogan itu saja gemar berbuat nista?" pemuda itu menyeringai, berhasil membuat darah si Uchiha bungsu itu mendidih dan menoleh cepat ke arahnya.

"Senang merebut kekasih orang lain dan membuat derita keluarganya..."

"Apa kau bisa menutup mulutmu?" Sasuke mendesis.

"... Pada akhirnya juga Uchiha tak tahu malu itu akan mencampakkannya..."

"Bisakah kau diam huh?!"

"Membuatnya lebih menderita dari keluarg..."

"Cukup!" Sasuke dengan cepat meraih kerah seragam pemuda itu dan bersiap melayangkan tinjunya. Tapi dengan sigap pemuda berambut merah tersebut menghalau serangannya dan kini malah menonjok perut Sasuke. Tangan pucat itu kembali akan mengarahkan bogem mentahnya ke pipi Sasuke namun Sasuke berhasil menghindar dan terjadilah pertarungan sengit di antara mereka.

Hinata yang sudah terlepas dari kungkungan pemuda aneh itu langsung bersembunyi di salah satu sudut atap dan hanya bisa berdoa agar ada orang lagi yang mampu menghentikan mereka. Dan doanya terkabul. Dari arah tangga muncul seorang pemuda yang Hinata kenali sebagai Naruto. Hati Hinata sangat senang sekaligus sakit. Senang karena Naruto bisa datang dan sakit karena Naruto tidak datang untuknya.

"Hey, Gaara! Sasuke! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Hey, hentikan!" Naruto terlihat terkejut dan langsung berlari ke arah dua pemuda yang saling melayangkan tinjunya itu. Naruto berusaha menghentikan keduanya meski dirinya terlihat jelas tidak bisa menghentikan mereka, karena notabenenya Naruto tak pandai berkelahi. Beberapa pukulan yang dilayangkan kedua pemuda itu secara tak sengaja mengenai Naruto yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Hinata yang melihat keadaan Naruto yang seperti itupun langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mencoba menyelamatkan Naruto.

Gaara dan Sasuke langsung terdiam dengan Naruto yang berteriak keras sendirian sambil tangannya mengayun kesana-kemari ketika melihat Hinata merangkul Naruto sambil terisak.

"Sudah, kalian berhentilah, jangan bertengkar!" Naruto terdengar kelelahan sambil terus meracau dengan mata tertutup. Gaara yang melihat Hinata memeluk Naruto, langsung meraih gadis itu ke pelukannya namun gagal karena aksi Sasuke. Dengan cepat pemuda Uchiha itu menyeret Hinata dan langsung membawanya agak jauh dari sana. Menyembunyikan wajah ketakutan Hinata di balik punggung lebarnya. Terlihat jelas bahwa pemuda Uchiha itu memeluk Hinata di balik punggungnya dengan posesif.

Gaara yang melihat hal itu langsung mendatangi Sasuke dan mencoba menggapai Hinata. Tapi Sasuke tak mau melakukan hal itu begitu saja. Gaara marah dan dengan pukulan tak terduga, sekuat tenaga ia menghantam rahang kiri Sasuke yang tak sempat menghindar hingga tubuhnya terbanting cukup keras di lantai. Pukulan yang disertai amarah besar membuat Gaara kalap dan kini menindih tubuh Sasuke yang tengah ia pukuli. Sasuke yang masih berkunang-kunang kepalanya hanya bisa bertahan melindungi dirinya hingga ia sudah bisa menguasai diri lagi dan menyerang balik Gaara yang ada di atasnya.

Hinata bergidik ngeri ketika Gaara dengan brutal terus memukuli Sasuke yang telah mencoba melindunginya. Gadis itu merasa sangat kasihan dan tak tega. Tangisnya pun kembali pecah karena rasa bersalah. Ingin rasanya ia menyelamatkan Sasuke, tapi ia takut dengan Gaara. Hinata menatap Naruto yang kini terpelanting karena satu pukulan Gaara mengenainya ketika ia mencoba menyelamatkan Sasuke. Kini tak ada pilihan lain kecuali Hinata sendiri yang harus menyelamatkan Sasuke.

"Hentikan!" Hinata semakin menangis manakala ia melihat sendiri wajah babak belur Sasuke yang mencoba menyerang balik itu. Tangan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk menghentikan pergerakan tangan Gaara yang memukul Sasuke sekuat tenaga sambil terus berteriak agar mereka berdua saling berhenti memukul. Merasa ada yang mengahalanginya, Gaara menoleh ke arah gadis yang berlinangan air mata sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon itu.

Gaara menghentikan pukulannya dan dengan kasar langsung mencengkeram lengan Hinata, mencoba membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi ada satu tangan yang menghambat lengan Hinata lainnya sehingga pergerakan mereka terhenti.

Terlihat dengan susah payah Sasuke mencoba bangkit dan akhirnya bisa berdiri tegak kembali.

"Lepaskan... keparat!" Sasuke berteriak dengan sedikit sempoyongan.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku, anak haram," Sasuke kembali naik pitam dan mencoba memukul Gaara kembali. Tapi Naruto yang telah bangun dari jatuhnya telah mengekang tubuh Sasuke sekuat tenaga agar ia tidak memukul Gaara.

"Hentikan Teme, kau bodoh! Gaara, cepat pergi dari sini!" Naruto berusaha mati-matian.

"Lepaskan aku Dobe! Kau akan membiarkan Hinata disakiti olehnya, hah?!"

Hinata tersentak kaget.

"Jadi, namanya Hinata?" Gaara menyeringai. Hinata terkejut karena Sasuke mengetahui namanya. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya kini hendak melangkah ke arah pemuda itu. Melainkan ia kasihan pada Naruto yang terus tersikut-sikut perutnya oleh Sasuke. Tapi belum sempat ia menyelesaikan langkah pertamanya, Gaara menyeretnya keras dan langsung membawanya pergi.

Dari bawah, Hinata masih bisa mendengar teriakan Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto yang berusaha menenangkan Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang semakin kalap mencoba memberontak dari Naruto sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Hinata. Hinata hanya menagis, dan terisak. Perasaannya campur aduk, antara penasaran, takut, sedih, kasihan, bersalah, dan panik. Apalagi kini ia tengah diseret paksa oleh seorang pemuda aneh yang baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamanya secara tidak elit.

'Sebenarnya ada apa ini?' batin Hinata.

TBC

~~~))0((~~~

 **hwaa... terharu** ** **ada**** ** ** **yang****** ** ** ** **review******** ** ** ** ** **ni********** ** ** ** ** ** **ff************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **abal...************************

 **tapi** ** ** ** ** ** ** **takut************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **nih,************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **rated************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **-nya************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **belum************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **ditentuin.************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **ntar************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **pas************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **adegan************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **hotnya************************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **mungkin************************************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **rated************************************************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **bakal************************************************************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **berubah************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **m...************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **mohon************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **bantuannya************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **minna,************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **author************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **masih************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **b************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** **aru soalnya. Gomenne, kalo nanti ratednya berubah mohon pendapatnya ya...**

 **Honto ni gomenne...**


	3. Chapter 3

**When One Wind Wound You**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei forever**

 **Pairing: Sabaku no Gaara x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Warning: OOC, gaje (terlepas dari dunia ninja), crack pairing, miss typo (s) maybe, sedikit angst, dan warning lainnya**

 **Fiction rated : T semi M (for kiss scene)**

 **Summary:** Hanyalah gadis biasa dengan kehidupan yang berliku. Namun ada hal yang membuat gadis ini begitu menarik di mata beberapa orang pemuda. Hanya sebagai 'silent fans' dikarenakan mereka merasa gengsi apabila ada orang yang mengetahui perasaan mereka pada gadis yang notabenenya sering di bully itu. Dia, si sulung Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata. Dirinya yang apa adanya hanya memiliki mimpi kecil di hari depannya kelak, bersama seseorang yang ia kagumi diam-diam selama ini. Tapi hanya angan saja karena tiba-tiba mimpi sederhananya pun harus hangus tersapu tangan sang iblis.

 **Read and enjoy! ^_^**

 **Chap 3**

 **...**

"Le-lepaskan..." Hinata masih setia dalam mode sopan santunnya meski kini tangannya telah secara tak sopan disakiti oleh tangan orang kasar yang tak tau apa itu sopan santun. Kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa waktu lalu masih teringat jelas dalam otaknya. Dimana pemuda yang kini tengah menarik paksa tangannya telah menyakiti dua orang yang secara langsung tak langsung telah berusaha menolongnya. Hal itu membuatnya sakit dan rasanya ia ingin menangis. Tapi apa daya, tangisan hanya akan membuatnya semakin terpuruk dan tak terkendali.

'Naruto-senpai, Sasuke-senpai... gomenne...' dalam isak batinnya Hinata terus berdoa agar kedua orang yang kini ia sebut-sebut namanya masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Meski Hinata tahu dan melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah serta keadaan mereka yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

Hinata terus berdoa untuk keselamatan orang lain, tanpa menyadari bahwa kini dirinya juga dalam keadaan yang tak bisa dikatakan baik. Saat melewati taman depan sekolah, Hinata tersadar. Dirinya masih berada dalam kuasa pemuda berambut merah yang tadi kalau tidak salah disebut-sebut bernama Sabaku dan Gaara. Ya, Hinata bisa menyimpulkan bahwa nama pemuda aneh di depannya itu bernama Gaara. Bukan Sabaku, karena sesungguhnya Hinata telah tahu apa itu Sabaku. Sabaku. Nama marga yang sangat tersohor setelah keruntuhan keluarga Uchiha. Tersohor karena sang kepala keluarga Sabaku merupakan seorang pebisnis yang hampir bergerak di semua bidang yang mendominasi pasar-pasar lokal maupun internasional. Dan hampir kesemua produk Sabaku menjadi yang nomor satu di Jepang.

Jika tidak salah ingat, Hinata menebak jika nama pemuda bertato 'ai' ini bernama lengkap Sabaku no Gaara. Putra bungsu dari tuan Sabaku no Rei, presdire Sabaku corporation. Tapi, bukan itu yang kini Hinata pikirkan secara serius. Namun, ada perihal apa si Sabaku bungsu ini membawanya kini? Kenapa ia tak henti-hentinya melepas cengkeraman menyakitkan ini dari tangan Hinata? Kenapa tadi dia mencium Hinata? Dan yang terpenting, Hinata mau dibawa kemana?!

"Ku-kumohon, Sabaku-san... le-lepaskan aku..." langkah Gaara terhenti. Wajah stoic yang kini dihiasi beberapa luka lebam dan sedikit aliran darah, menatap langsung ke dalam pearl Hinata yang dari tadi tak pernah bisa mengendalikan rasa takutnya.

"Kau tahu namaku?" suara datar yang membuat Hinata merinding. Terlihat wajah tampan Gaara kini menampakkan senyum tipis yang terlihat bagai seringai. "Y-ya, sa-saya ingat dengan kata-kata N-naruto dan Sa-sasuke-senpai..." tapi senyum tipis itu langsung hilang seketika saat Hinata menyebut satu nama yang sangat ia benci.

"Sekali lagi kau ucapkan nama Uchiha brengsek itu, kubuat kau tak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata lagi." tangan mungil Hinata kembali mendapat tarikan keras dari Gaara. Membawa gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang permasalahan yang ada ke arah sebuah tempat tersepi di Konoha High. Hinata kembali berontak dengan kata memohon yang sebenarnya tak pernah ditanggapi oleh Gaara.

"Sabaku-san, le-lepaskan..." permohonan Hinata dikabulkan. Namun setelah tangannya terlepas, bukannya merasa lega, yang ada Hinata malah semakin ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak, kalau orang aneh yang baru kau temui baru saja melepas cengkeramannya tiba-tiba dan kini menatap tajam ke arahmu dengan pandangan yang sulit dijabarkan.

Terlihat jade itu kini tengah memerhatikan Hinata dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Lalu naik lagi hingga sampai pada sepasang mutiara yang ketakutan. Perlahan kaki kecil Hinata sedikit bergerak mundur beberapa kali saat tatapan dingin itu kembali menyilet mata bulannya. Tak dirasanya kini langkah Hinata terhenti karena punggungnya telah menyentuh tembok tinggi pembatas Konoha High. Dengan mudahnya Gaara menghampiri tubuh bergetar itu yang sebelumnya Gaara hanya melihat datar pergerakan Hinata dari jadenya.

"Kuperingatkan..." tangan kekar Gaara mengurung Hinata di dalamnya. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat menatap wajah tampan Gaara yang berlipat-lipat kali lebih menakutkan karena luka memarnya. Tangan mungilnya ia satukan berada di atas dada sambil menunduk dengan sedikit mengintip wajah Gaara dari balik poni tebalnya.

"...Jangan pernah berinteraksi dengan laki-laki manapun kecuali aku. Terutama dengan bocah tengik Uchiha itu. Sama sekali kau tak boleh bertemu apalagi berbicara padanya. Diamkan saja, jangan kau acuhkan, atau kau akan mendapat hukuman dariku..." satu hembusan napas memberikan jeda perkataan Gaara yang disambut apik oleh Hinata karena kini gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Jika kubilang tak boleh, ya tak boleh! Apa kau tak mengerti maksudku, hah?!" Hinata menunduk kembali karena rasa protesnya tak bisa ditanggapi baik-baik oleh Gaara. Kini yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba memikirkan sesuatu. Namun yang selalu muncul adalah terkaan-terkaan buruk yang ada dalam kepalanya.

'Bagaimana ini? Kenapa Gaara-senpai berbuat seperti ini padaku? Apa salahku? Oh, Kami-sama, kumohon hentikanlah semua ini... aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi menimpa diriku dan... dan... dan Naruto-senpai maupun... Sasuke-senpai...karena perasaanku mengatakan akan ada sesuatu buruk yang akan terjadi...kumoh...'

BRUK!

Tubuh Hinata tiba-tiba terhimpit cukup keras oleh benda berat yang terasa hangat yang ternyata adalah tubuh Gaara. Pemuda itu kini menghimpit tubuh mungil Hinata dan mengangkat tengkuknya agar bisa menatap dirinya. Hinata membelalakkan matanya ketika kini wajahnya sudah begitu dekat dengan wajah Gaara. Tatapan itu lagi. Hinata sangat ketakutan.

Taman menuju gerbang KIHS ini selalu sepi, dan jauh dari gedung sekolah maupun gerbangnya sendiri dikarenakan area KIHS yang terlampau luas. Jadi mustahil saja jika kini Hinata ingin meminta tolong pada orang yang lewat atau melihatnya.

"Kau milikku... mulai sekarang kau milikku, dan selamanya milikku... Hinata..."

"Hmmh..." hembusan napas itu lagi. Hinata serasa tercekik jika keadaannya terus seperti ini. Seumur-umur dirinya belum pernah berada sedekat ini dengan seorang pria, sekalipun itu keluarganya sendiri. Jadi wajar saja jika dirinya merasa aneh dan memanas. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja yang membuatnya tertekan. Himpitan badan itulah faktor utamanya. Gaara menghimpitnya rapat sekali, sehingga dirinya hampir tak bisa bernapas, ditambah lagi rasa takut yang kini bertambah banyak menyerangnya. Teringat kembali Hinata akan kejadian di atap tadi. Mencoba memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, Hinata merasakan tangan Gaara yang membelai rambut halus indigonya. Hinata bisa mencium aroma mint saat pemuda itu menghembuskan napasnya lewat mulut sebelum bibir tipisnya meyentuh permukaan pipi putih Hinata.

Gaara menciumi seluruh bagian wajahnya. Hinata menahan napas. Dan ketika bertemu bibir penuh berwarna pink milik Hinata, pemuda berambut merah itu menciumnya lama. Lalu lumatan-lumatan kecil dan lembut mulai dilakukannya. Tapi hal yang sejenak membuat Hinata terlena itu tak berlangsung lama, karena dengan cepatnya pula Gaara mulai melumat ganas bibir mungil itu. Membuat si empunya hanya bisa mengerang karena tak nyaman.

"Kau milikku, Hinata..." Gaara menggumam di tengah ciumannya.

Hinata tak bisa melawan ataupun berontak. Dirinya serasa terpojokkan apalagi keadaan tubuhnya yang kini tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memohon dengan suara tak jelas yang tertelan oleh suara keras kecupan-kecupan Gaara.

"Gaal-umph... seln-phaai... le-lhepha-aahss..." bukannya melepaskan pagutan bibirnya, Gaara malah semakin menekan tengkuk Hinata untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Kini lidah hangat itu mulai mendesak masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Hinata. Secepatnya Hinata mengatupkan erat kedua belah bibirnya, namun Gaara yang menggigit bibir bawahnya itu membuatnya tersentak dengan menyisakan ruang kecil di antara bibirnya. Melihat ada kesempatan, lidah Gaara langsung mendesak masuk ke dalam mulut Hinata dan menjelajahinya sepuas hati. Semakin lama, semakin ganas pula serangan Gaara terhadap Hinata. Dan selama itu pula, Hinata semakin dibuat tak berdaya.

"Hanya milikku..."

Bergantian satu tangan kekar Gaara secara penuh menahan tengkuk Hinata dengan satu tangan lain yang kadang mengusap rambut, menelusuri lekuk tubuh Hinata, dan tak sungkan meremas pundak serta pinggang Hinata. Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu merasa tak tahan dan mulai memukul-mukul kecil dan mendorong dada bidang Gaara. Tapi seolah ada tentakel kuat di bibirnya, Gaara tak urung juga bergerak seinchi saja dari Hinata. Gadis mungil itu semakin tak tahan dan pasokan udaranya mulai menipis. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hinata mencoba melepas bibir itu dari bibirnya.

Gaara yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu merasa tak senang. Sangat tidak senang. Ia melepas bibirnya tapi tak menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata. Dilihatnya wajah merah yang hampir melebihi warna rambutnya itu menaik turunkan dadanya susah payah untuk mendapat udara yang cukup mengisi paru-parunya yang sesak. Bibir mungil itu kini terlihat sedikit bengkak dan basah dengan benang saliva yang ada di dagunya saat terpotong oleh saliva yang ada di bibir Gaara. Merasa gemas, kini Gaara ganti dengan leher jenjang Hinata sebagai sasarannya. Dikecupnya ganas serta digigit-gigit kecil leher putih itu untuk meninggalkan tanda kepelikan yang banyak terdapat disana-sini. Hinata sedikit mendesah karena merasakan sensasi aneh yang menggelikan di leher dan sekitar bawah telinganya.

Hyuuga itu mencoba menahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawah basahnya susah payah agar tak keluar desahan yang akan semakin membuat Gaara semangat. Tapi sekuat apapun Hinata mencoba, masih bisa terdengar desahan tertahan itu dari mulut Hinata. Hingga saat Hinata benar-benar hampir menyerah, terdengar bel tanda masuk di telinganya. Hinata selamat!

Gaara berdecak kesal sambil menatap Hinata yang telah lemas dalam kungkungannya. "Mulai besok kau harus menemuiku disini saat istirahat, setiap hari." Ancaman singkat Gaara membuat tubuh Hinata sempat tegang sebelum akhirnya lemas kembali dan terjatuh karena tiba-tiba Gaara melepas himpitannya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata. Terlihat pemuda itu mengusap bibirnya sekali dan menoleh singkat ke arah Hinata dengan pandangan menginginkan.

"Ingat Hinata, kau milikku sekarang..." Lalu kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah dan benar-benar meninggalkan Hinata yang bersimbah lemas bertopangkan kedua tangannya menatap rumput hijau di bawahnya. Napasnya masih belum bisa dikatakan normal karena ia masih sangat terengah. Hinata sedikit lega karena bisa lepas dari Gaara, namun hanya untuk sejenak saja gadis Hyuuga itu berpikiran seperti itu. Karena sepertinya, penderitaan itu akan datang lagi padanya.

"Kenapa..." gadis malang itu mulai menitikkan air matanya lagi.

~~~))0((~~~

Hinata berjalan lesu di koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya. Pagi ini masih sepi, mentari pun masih sedikit bersembunyi dalam balutan awan tebal yang mendung. Tapi si Hyuuga yang mulai semangat dalam menjalani hari-harinya di sekolah itu kini malah terlihat pucat tak bertenaga. Mata indahnya yang biasa memancarkan keteduhan, kini berubah drastis dengan kantong mata hitam yang bergelantung di kelopaknya. Belum lepas trauma yang menimpanya kemarin, di hari yang sama pula suatu kenyataan pahit telah datang dan memukul semua harapannya hingga remuk tak berbentuk.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya beberapa waktu lalu saat dirinya bertemu Sakura...

 **Flashback...**

Seusai terlepasnya Hinata dari kungkungan Gaara, gadis itu langsung menuju toilet sekolah untuk membasuh wajah serta memperbaiki penampilannya yang acak-acakan. Tak dipedulikannya apabila sekembalinya ia nanti di kelas akan mendapat teguran dari Anko-sensei yang memang saat ini jam beliau untuk mengajar di kelas Hinata. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah, bagaimana caranya ia bisa menghapus jejak-jejak pemuda itu dan menenangkan dirinya yang kacau.

Kaki kecilnya yang sedikit kotor mulai memasuki area toilet dimana tempat favorit Hinata untuk menenangkan diri itu sangat sepi. Maklum, jam pelajaran yang baru dimulai beberapa menit lalu membuat tempat serba putih ini sepi pengunjung.

Jreeessh...

Hinata mulai memutar keran dan menampung air jernih nan segar itu dalam tangkupan tangannya. Pertama-tama ia membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali, dengan air mata yang kembali menetes kala teringat kejadian lalu. Dan saat jari-jari lentiknya mulai menyentuh area bibir, Hinata semakin terisak keras sambil menggosok bibir yang agak bengkak itu kasar berkali-kali.

"Seharusnya ini untuk Naruto-senpai... seharusnya ini untuk Naruto-senpai... hiks, ciuman pertama ini, harusnya hanya untuk Naruto-senpai!" Hinata menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena menyesal, kesal, marah, dan malu. Baginya, seorang gadis yang baik adalah gadis yang mampu menjaga seluruh kesuciannya hanya untuk orang yang dicintainya dan akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak. Tapi kenyataan yang kini ia hadapi berkata lain. Bibir itu sudah tidak suci. Bibir itu sudah ternodai. Dan noda itu bukanlah noda dari orang yang dicintainya yang bisa dihilangkan setelahnya.

"Gomenne..." wajah Hinata memerah sendiri. Pikirannya kacau karena kelakuan Gaara. Akalnya yang biasa jernih dan tenang tak bisa berpikir logis. Ya, Hinata kini merasa dirinya menjadi gadis yang berpikiran muluk dan egois.

Belum tentu juga kan, Naruto membalas perasaannya dan akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak? Kenapa Hinata merasa bersalah sekaligus marah, jika itu benar adanya? Dan kebenaran itu memang sudah lama ada, karena faktanya kini Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto hanya mencintai Sakura sejak dari dulu, jauh sebelum Hinata mengenal Naruto, sebelum Hinata bertemu Sakura dan Ino. Hinata egois karena dipikirannya hanya ada Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto. Ia tak memikirkan hatinya yang tersakiti oleh persaannya sendiri. Kenyataan yang getir membuat Hinata merasa menjadi gadis terbodoh di dunia. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menangis. Mengeluarkan air mata agar matanya menjadi sembab dan akhirnya bengkak.

"Aku bodoh..."

"Hinata?" Hinata kaget dan menoleh ke arah pintu toilet. Wajahnya yang baru ia basuh menyamarkan jejak air mata yang membekas pada pipi putihnya. Kini dilihatnya seorang gadis cantik tengah berdiri dengan tatapan sayu ke arahnya. Dan bertambah terkejutnya Hinata, saat menyadari kalau gadis yang ia kenal sebagai Sakura, sahabatnya itu tengah menangis.

"Sa-sakura-san, k-kenapa menangis?" bukannya menjawab Sakura malah menghambur dalam pelukan Hinata sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya. "E-eh?"

"Hinata...hiks...he..."

"Sakura-san, a-ada apa?" setelah tersadar dari rasa kagetnya, Hinata mengelus punggung Sakura untuk memberi ketenangan pada gadis Haruno itu. Setelah hampir satu menit Sakura merasa sedikit tenang dan akhirnya membuka suara.

"Hi-hinata, hiks... Naruto..."

DEG!

'Naruto?'

"A-ada apa de-dengan Naruto-senpai?" Hinata mulai merasa khawatir.

"Naruto... dia, dia..." Sakura kembali menangis.

"Sewaktu istirahat setelah aku sembuh dari sakitku, aku mencari Naruto untuk membicarakan suatu perihal padanya. Hiks... Tadi dia kutemukan berada di atap bersama Sasuke-senpai yang berontak dalam kekangannya. Wajah mereka dipenuhi luka lebam yang membuatku panik. Segera kuhampiri mereka dan kupisahkan. Kukira mereka sedang berkelahi, namun yang kulihat Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sasuke-senpai..."

Hinata mulai khawatir jika dirinya akan tersebut dalam cerita Sakura.

"... luka Sasuke-senpai sangat parah. Aku berusaha menolongnya karena kulihat Naruto masih terlihat lebih baik. Meski begitu, Sasuke-senpai menepis tanganku kasar dan bertanya, 'memangnya siapa kau?' hiks.. dan kujawab bahwa aku adalah adik kelasnya yang mengidolakannya, tapi ia malah semakin memperlakukanku kasar... hiks, aku tak keberatan dengan semua tindakannya, karena aku tahu sifat dasarnya. Naruto yang melihatku masih berusaha membantu Sasuke-senpai walau ditolak mentah-mentah, menggeret tanganku dan langsung memelukku..."

DEG! DEG!

Hinata serasa mendapat pukulan telak tepat di ulu hatinya.

"Dia mengatakan bahwa aku harus hanya memandangnya, bukan orang lain... hiks, aku tak paham. Kulihati saja wajahnya yang serius tak seperti biasa. Lama aku tak merespon, dia... dia, hiks... dia menciumku..." kata lirih di akhir kalimat Sakura membuat Hinata serasa runtuh seketika. Lantai tempatnya berpijak serasa menelan kedua kakinya yang terasa lemas, menyeret tubuh mungil itu ke dasarnya. Hinata tak habis pikir, kalau tindakan Naruto dalam menyatakan cintanya kepada Sakura secepat itu. Tanpa memberi kesempatan Hinata untuk membuat pemuda Uzumaki itu jatuh cinta padanya.

"Hinata... aku tak sanggup... jujur saja, aku tak mencintainya, aku hanya menyayanginya sebagai seorang sahabat dari kecil. Aku hanya mencintai Sasuke-senpai... aku... aku tak bisa... aku mencintai Sasuke-senpai..." sedikit ada rasa lega dalam hati Hinata. Namun semua kenyataan pasti di depan matanya kini tak bisa membuat perasaan gadis itu membaik.

"Tapi aku sangat merasa bersalah pada Naruto, aku tak sanggup apabila harus melihatnya sedih... hiks, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini, Hinata?"

 **Flashback off...**

Setelah Hinata mendengar sendiri cerita Sakura kemarin, pupus sudah harapannya untuk bisa bersama Naruto, pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Jangankan bersama, berharap pun kini Hinata sudah tak mampu membayangkannya. Jadilah, gadis itu kini melangkah gontai menuju kelas 10-5 yang berada di lantai dua.

"Naruto-senpai sudah pasti tak bisa kuraih... kini ada seorang pemuda aneh yang membuatku takut, lalu... bagaimana kalau Sakura-san tahu aku menyukai Naruto-senpai dan memusuhiku? Bagaimana kalau Ino-san juga membenciku? Bagaimana kalau tak ada lagi orang yang bisa kupercaya sebagai tempat bernaung kala tiga gadis yang membenciku itu menjahiliku lagi? Akankah aku kembali sendiri? Oh, Kami-sama, apakah ada hal yang lebih buruk lagi dari ini?"

Tangga yang mulai dilalui Hinata juga masih sepi, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Begitu Hinata mencapai pertengahan tangga, mata bulannya membelalak kaget karena menangkap sosok tak asing namun tak akrab dalam pikirannya itu sedang bersandar di tembok menatapnya. Rambut hitam kebiruan yang hampir serupa dengan warna rambut Hinata itu mencuat ke atas, sedikit bergoyang kala pemiliknya mulai menegakkan punggung lebarnya. Tangan seputih porselen yang tadinya bersedekap kini terlepas, menjuntai ke bawah dan berayun seiring dengan langkah kaki yang mulai dilakukannya. Mata sekelam malam bak batu onyx itu memancarkan suatu ketajaman namun bagi Hinata bagai sebuah mata yang menyiratkan perasaan tersakiti. Ya, wajah itu terlihat perih.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Hinata yang hanya diam mematung tak tahu harus berbuat apa sambil memandangi wajahnya yang tampan dengan sedikit bekas luka lebam yang masih terlihat.

"Sa-sasuke-senpai?" Hinata memulai.

"Hinata..." mendengar itu Hinata teringat akan ancaman Gaara. Cepat-cepat gadis itu hendak melewati Sasuke namun tangan mungilnya dicegah oleh pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Ini masih pagi, tak akan ada yang tahu." Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hinata, Sasuke mencegah gadis itu pergi. Hinata mematung.

"Hinata,"

"Y-ya?" Hinata mulai kikuk sendiri.

"Kau masih ingat?" Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya. 'Ingat? Ingat apa?' melihat ekspresi kebingungan Hinata, Sasuke segera menyambungnya.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingat?"

"I-ingat apa, U-uchiha-san..." terlihat wajah Sasuke yang sendu.

"Tch..." Sasuke mendecih.

"Apa kau tak mau memanggil nama kecilku?" Kini Hinata bertambah bingung.

"Umm... Sa-sasuke-senpai... a-ada apa?" fuuh... Sasuke terlihat menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana selama ini..."

"Hah?"

"Kuharap kau mau mengingatnya lagi..." Sasuke seperti tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Pemuda itu langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang kini terbengong-bengong sendirian di tengah tangga. Pikirannya menerawang, mencoba menebak-nebak apa maksud perkataan senpainya itu yang mengatakan ia harus mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu, yang Hinata sendiri tak tahu apa itu...

"Ingat apa?" meski perkataan Sasuke barusan terdengar datar, Hinata berani bersumpah kalau nada dalam bicaranya itu terdengar sedikit bergetar, serasa menyiratkan perasaan sedih dan terluka. Hinata tak tahu, dan sulit untuk mencari tahu. Gadis itu mulai sadar kembali ke alam nyata setelah mendengar beberapa langkah sepatu yang mulai menapaki tangga di bawahnya. Gadis itu berjalan kembali sambil memikirkan hal yang membuatnya sejenak serasa seperti mayat hidup. Raganya berjalan, tapi jiwa dan pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Hinata tak habis pikir, kenapa semenjak dirinya menginjakkan kaki di KIHS ini hidupnya serasa aneh. Banyak musibah sekaligus berkah berharga yang didapatnya. Berkah karena ia bisa dikaruniai dua orang sahabat yang untuk pertama kalinya ia miliki. Namun musibah yang ia hadapi lebih banyak lagi. Seperti ia bersekolah lagi bersama ketiga gadis yang selalu membullynya, kenyataan bahwa Sakura, sahabatnya sendiri yang disukai oleh Naruto, senpai yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Fakta bahwa ada pemuda aneh –menurut Hinata- yang selalu membuatnya takut dan resah, karena ia seperti menuntut untuk menginginkan dan memiliki Hinata. Dan yang terakhir dan paling membuatnya bingung, adalah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa ia harus mengingat sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui. Memangnya Hinata harus mengingat apa?

Jika di junior school Hinata masih bisa menerka dan menghitung dengan jari, apa saja jenis musibah yang ia hadapi. Namun disini, gadis Hyuuga itu tak bisa menerawang ataupun memperkirakan kejadian apa saja yang akan dialaminya nanti. Benar-benar tak terduga. Bahkan ia sendiri bingung, kenapa musibahnya kali ini begitu mengerikan dari yang dulu-dulu. Tak hanya berat, tetapi juga sangat membingungkan. Disaat ia hampir mencapai pintu kelasnya, tiba-tiba dari arah belakangnya Hinata mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Hinata-chan!" Hinata menoleh. Dilihatnya Ino yang tengah berlari ke arahnya seorang diri. Wajah bak manekin itu terlihat menyiratkan rasa khawatir.

"I-no-san?" Ino terengah mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

"Hinata... kudengar Sakura kemarin mendapat pernyataan cinta dari Naruto sepulang sekolah, apa itu benar?"

Luka yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup kini kembali menganga lebih lebar lagi. Hinata hanya menunduk dan menunggu kata-kata Ino selanjutnya.

"Kini ia sakit dan tak mau kutemani. Ia ingin aku menyampaikan pesan ini padamu... huuuft..." terdengar Ino menghembuskan napasnya dulu saat Hinata sedikit kaget ketika mendapat kabar bahwa Sakura sakit. Sedikit tersirat perasaan bersalah dalam hatinya.

"Aku tahu... dan Sakura juga tahu kalau kau menyukai Naruto..." Hinata terkejut setengah mati. Bagaimana Ino tahu?

"..."

"Maka dari itu Sakura berusaha untuk menolak Naruto secara halus... tapi Naruto seperti tak ingin menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Dia beralasan kalau kini kau sedang memiliki hubungan dengan salah satu sahabatnya, Gaara-senpai..."

DEG!

"A-aa..." lidah Hinata mendadak kelu. "Kata Naruto, Gaara-senpai yang menceritakan sendiri padanya bahwa ia ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, dan meminta si baka Naruto itu untuk mengatakan pada Sasuke-senpai agar tidak dekat-dekat denganmu. Karena Gaara-senpai tahu, bahwa gadis yang selama ini dicari-cari Sasuke-senpai itu adalah dirimu. Awalnya ia ingin menjadikanmu sebuah alasan agar Sasuke-senpai menderita, namun setelah melihat matamu, entah mengapa Gaara-senpai berkata ia tak ingin menjadikanmu hanyalah sebagai 'sanderanya', tapi ia hendak menjadikanmu miliknya! Miliknya Hinata, miliknya! Kau tahu sendirikan, meski mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki sahabat yang sama, yaitu Naruto, Gaara-senpai dan Sasuke-senpai itu sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutan sejak dulu. Aku juga tidak tahu apa sebabnya, yang jelas seperti itulah yang kudengar hingga kini..." Ino berkata tanpa jeda, yang membuat Hinata semakin syok dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"... dan menjadikanmu miliknya, mungkin akan membuat Gaara-senpai mendapat dua kentungan dalam sekali dayungan. Pertama, dia akan membuat Uchiha-senpai geram dan marah, yang kedua, dia bisa memilikimu yang memang benar-benar ia inginkan..." Hinata terdiam mendengar semua cerita Ino. Pikirannya kembali melayang memikirkan hal-hal barusan yang membuatnya serasa pusing. Kepalanya tertunduk dan tubuhnya lemas seketika. Setelah kabar Naruto bersama Sakura, kini ia dihadapkan kembali dengan pernyataan yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti.

"Kau tidak tahu?" perkataan Ino menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. "Ino-san, ka-kalau boleh tahu, memangnya kenapa S-sasuke-senpai mencari-c-cariku?" Hinata bertanya agak ragu. "Aku juga tak tahu Hinata... yang jelas, ada masa pada masa lalumu yang menyangkut perihal Sasuke-senpai dan dirimu..." Ino memberi jeda sejenak pada perkataannya, sebelum melanjutkan, "Dan mungkin juga hal itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan permusuhan yang kini sedang terjadi antara Gaara-senpai dan Sasuke-senpai..." Hinata masih tak mengerti. Gadis itu sedikit menggeram karena kepalanya entah mengapa terasa sakit saat memikirkan semua itu.

"Hinata, kau itu beruntung..." Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kepada Ino dengan alis yang terangkat ke atas. "Mendapat Sasuke-senpai atau Gaara-senpai, itu merupakan hal ynag sama-sama menguntungkan. Sasuke-senpai memiliki wajah kelewat tampan dan nomor satu di KIHS. Dan digadang-gadang yang tertampan sekota Konoha ini... meski keluarganya sempat mengalami keruntuhan karena suatu hal, dia itu adalah pewaris dari kepemilikan KIHS ini, juga perusahaan Uchiha Inc yang mulai dirintis kembali oleh kakek Sasuke-senpai... lumayanlah Hinata, meski ia tak terlalu kaya, tapi dia memiliki kehidupan berkecukupan dan wajah yang rupawan..." Hinata tak habis pikir, kenapa disaat-saat perasaannya kacau seperti ini, Ino malah memberikan pendapat seperti itu padanya.

"Tapi Gaara-senpai!..." Ino tiba-tiba sedikit meninggikan suaranya hingga terdengar seperti pekikan, yang membuat Hinata sedikit berjengit kaget. "Selain memiliki wajah yang tak kalah tampan, dia juga adalah pewaris dari Sabaku corporation... meski anak bungsu, dialah yang kelak akan mewarisi seluruh kekayaan ayahnya. Mulai dari perusahaan, berbagai cabang dan pusat perbelanjaan, restoran, toserba, taman hiburan, bioskop, dan masih banyak lagi! Dikarenakan kakak laki-lakinya yang lebih memilih untuk menjadi seorang seniman, dan kakak perempuannya yang sudah menikah bersama pria konglomerat dari keluarga Nara... kau akan jadi nyonya Hinata.." Hinata lebih terkesan hanya mendengar, tak meresapi karena memang ia benar-benar tak paham.

"I-ino-san..."

"Keduanya menjadi yang terpopuler disini, bahkan sekota Konoha. Sasuke-senpai dengan ketampanannya, dan Gaara-senpai dengan kekayaannya... mumpung kau sedang tertimpa berkah seperti ini, dikejar-kejar dua pemuda paling populer disini, kau harus memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin, Hinata..."

"Tapi Ino-san, a-aku..."

"Lupakanlah Naruto..." Hinata langsung bungkam. "Daripada kau memikirkan pemuda bodoh yang tak juga sadar dengan perasaanmu itu terus menerus, lebih baik kau pandang padang bunga luas yang masih terhampar jauh sepanjang matamu itu... aku saja iri padamu..."

"Tapi Ino-san, Sakura-san itu..." Hinata sedikit berteriak, hingga mengagetkan Ino. Namun beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu langsung melirihkan suaranya tanpa meneruskan kata-katanya. "Go-gomenne..." Hinata sedikit takut kalau Ino akan marah padanya. Ino yang tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Hinata yang terpotong barusan pun menanggapi. "Tak apa Hinata... meski Sakura menyukai Sasuke-senpai, tapi perasaan itu tidak serta merta bisa dipaksakan bukan? Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke-senpai menyukaimu itu sudah cukup. Kaulah gadis yang selama ini dicari-cari olehnya... walaupun Sakura itu sahabatku, tapi kau juga sahabatku, Hinata-chan... aku tak ingin memihak pada siapa-siapa yang memang menjadi sahabatku... yang kuinginkan, kalian berdua bisa hidup bahagia. Aku akan meyakinkan Sakura seperti aku meyakinkanmu tadi. Antara Sasuke dan Naruto... antara Gaara dan Sasuke... aku hanya ingin dia bahagia bersama Naruto yang sudah jelas sangat mencintainya melebihi siapapun, tanpa harus terus mengejar Sasuke yang hanya akan memilihmu... kau dan Sakura, sama-sama tersakiti, Hinata... kau yang harus merelakan Naruto, dan Sakura yang harus mulai melepas Sasuke..."

Hinata hanya menunduk. Jika dipikir-pikir, semua perkataan Ino itu ada benarnya. "Mudah bagimu untuk memilih, tapi Sakura akan sulit untuk memilih... sangat sulit..."

"Tapi a-aku juga sulit me-memilih, Ino-san..." lirih Hinata. "Bahkan mu-mungkin aku tak b-bbisa memilih..." serasa perih mata Hinata kini. "A-apa maksudmu, Hinata?" Ino terlihat khawatir. "Kenyataannya, a-aku ttak bisa memilih, antara Sasuke-senpai dan G-gaara-senpai... apalagi Nn-naruto-senpai..." serasa sakit tenggorokannya saat menyebut nama itu. "Jikapun bisa, a-aku ingin memilih pria y-yang bbaik, p-pria yang kk-kucintai maupun mencintaiku dengan tu-tulus... bu-bukan seperti..."

"Seperti?" Ino menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Se-seperti... seperti... ss-seperti..."

"Seperti apa, Hyuuga?" kedua gadis itu tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh ke arah belakang mereka. Terlihat lorong sekolah yang masih cukup sepi dengan sedikit murid yang berlalu lalang. Di tengah lorong itu, tak jauh dari tempat Hinata dan Ino berpijak, berdiri tegak seorang pemuda tinggi tegap dengan kedua tangan yang ia sedekapkan sambil mata tajamnya menatap lurus hanya pada sesosok gadis mungil yang jauh lebih rendah darinya. Dahinya mengernyit seakan siap menginterogasi objek yang sedang dipandangnya tersebut. Sedang yang dipandang maupun yang tidak, sama-sama sangat terkejut dengan menyebut sebuah nama secara hampir bersamaan.

"Sa-ssabaku-san?"

TBC

 **Makin gaje ya... gomenne, author emang gak pandai bikin cerita...**

 **Gomen juga gak bisa bales ripiew minna semua, soalnya ribet sih harus bales satu-satu.. #ditimpuk (authornya jujur banget yach... :)) itu juga, pake akun ffn itu ternyata ribet beut, kalo belum lanyah ya pasti bakal bingung harus ini harus itu.. #jiaaah bahasanya**

 **Pokoknya author minta dukungan minna terus ya, karena satu dukungan aja bisa buat author semangat 5 jam.. #bahasa pa sih lagi ini?**

 **Yosh, semoga chapter 3-nya gak ngecewain ya... salam!** **:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**When One Wind Wound You**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei forever**

 **Pairing: Sabaku no Gaara x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Warning: OOC, gaje (terlepas dari dunia ninja), crack pairing, miss typo (s) maybe, sedikit angst, dan warning lainnya**

 **Fiction rated : T semi M (for kiss scene)**

 **Summary:** Hanyalah gadis biasa dengan kehidupan yang berliku. Namun ada hal yang membuat gadis ini begitu menarik di mata beberapa orang pemuda. Hanya sebagai 'silent fans' dikarenakan mereka merasa gengsi apabila ada orang yang mengetahui perasaan mereka pada gadis yang notabenenya sering di bully itu. Dia, si sulung Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata. Dirinya yang apa adanya hanya memiliki mimpi kecil di hari depannya kelak, bersama seseorang yang ia kagumi diam-diam selama ini. Tapi hanya angan saja karena tiba-tiba mimpi sederhananya pun harus hangus tersapu tangan sang iblis.

 **Read and enjoy! ^_^**

 **Chap 4**

 **...**

"Sa-ssabaku-san?"

Hinata dan Ino membelalakkan kedua matanya. Pasalnya, orang yang mereka bicarakan dari tadi telah berada tepat di belakang mereka. Dilihat dari cara berdirinya, sepertinya pemuda bertato 'ai' itu sudah lama berada disana. Ino merinding ngeri saat menyadari tatapan tajam Gaara pada Hinata. Seakan tahu apa maksud yang akan Hinata ucapkan tadi. Tak mau menjadi seorang penghalang sekaligus pengikut campur, Ino akhirnya undur diri. "Mm, Hinata, aku pergi dulu ya..." kata Ino sambil memandang ke arah Hinata yang sudah terlihat menunjukkan rasa tak enaknya. Gadis Hyuuga itu langsung menegakkan kepalanya yang tadinya sedikit menunduk untuk memandang Ino dengan wajah yang kini terlihat terkejut.

"T-ttapi Ino-san..."

"S-ssenpai, aku pergi dulu... j-ja ne..." meski Ino berusaha terlihat bersikap biasa, tapi tetap saja gadis barbie itu tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Gadis Yamanaka itu lalu membungkuk sebentar kemudian mendekati Hinata sedikit. Sedang yang diberi anggukan badan itu hanya diam tak merespon, tanpa menurunkan pandangan tajamnya sedikitpun dari gadis berambut indigo di hadapannya.

"Hinata, gomenne... tapi aku harus pergi..." setelah menepuk sedikit pundak mungil Hinata, Ino segera melesat pergi memasuki ruang kelasnya yang masih agak sepi. Sepeninggal Ino, Gaara mulai bergerak. Perlahan kaki jenjang yang berbalut celana panjang warna coklat tua itu melangkah mendekati gadis yang mulai salah tingkah dengan memalingkah wajahnya ke arah lain dan tubuhnya yang bergerak gelisah. Saat jarak mereka kurang dari semeter, Hinata semakin gelisah dan mulai sedikit membalikkan tubuhnya menuju kelasnya yang sudah di depan mata. Namun belum juga sempat gadis itu bergerak sesenti pun, suara pemuda di hadapannya membuat pergerakannya terhenti. "Kau..." Hinata mulai mendengar bisik-bisik para siswi yang kebetulan lewat di dekatnya. Terdengar samar kalau mereka tengah membicarakan dirinya dan Gaara.

"Hey, lihat itu! Bukankah dia gadis kuper yang dibicarakan Karin dan Naruko waktu itu?"

"Iya, mau apa dia dengan Gaara-senpai?"

"Mungkinkah dia itu pacarnya?"

"Tidak mungkin! Mana mau Gaara-senpai dengan gadis miskin jelek seperti dia?"

"Betul juga, aku setuju. Tak mungkinkan Gaara-senpai yang sangat tampan dan kaya yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang itu mau dengan gadis menyedihkan seperti dia..."

"Jika dibandingkan dengan kita, dia itu tak ada apa-apanya sama sekali..."

"Tentu saja! Memang dia itu siapa?"

Hinata cukup kebal dengan semua perkataan pedas itu, namun dirinya tak terima jika mereka menyangkut pautkan hal itu dengan orang lain. Ia tak suka jika dirinya digosipkan dengan orang yang bahkan, jujur saja Hinata tak mengharap kehadirannya. Dan juga Hinata takut akan membuat Gaara malu atau merasa tak suka karena dibicarakan orang lain bersama Hinata. Yah, memang pada dasarnya sifat Hinata yang lemah lembut itu begitu mendarah daging. Sikap maupun sifatnya tak pernah berubah meski itu kepada orang yang telah menyakiti dirinya. Begitu baiknya gadis Hyuuga itu hingga lebih memikirkan orang lain yang menyakiti dirinya daripada perasaannya sendiri saat ini.

Gaara yang mendengar desas-desus itu langsung menoleh tajam pada gerombolan gadis-gadis itu dan menatap mereka seolah dari tatapannya itu keluar kata-kata 'bisakah kalian diam dan pergi saja dari sini?'. Dan seakan mengerti pula gadis-gadis itu sehingga mereka pun bergegas pergi menuju kelas mereka masing-masing dengan wajah kikuk di hadapan Gaara, namun sinis dan cemberut iri saat melewati Hinata.

"Ikut aku." Merasa dirinyalah yang diajak bicara, Hinata menatap Gaara yang mulai membalikkan badannya menuju arah yang berbanding terbalik menuju kelas Hinata. Sehingga hal itu hanya membuat Hinata terdiam di tempat menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Cukup lama, hingga Gaara menyadari bahwa orang yang diajaknya tak berada di belakangnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan melirik sedikit Hinata dari ekor matanya, namun tubuhnya tetap pada posisi semula. "Apa kau mau kuhukum?" suara rendah yang cukup bisa di dengar Hinata membuat gadis itu ragu untuk membuka suara. "T-tapi..." Gaara berbalik lagi dan mau tak mau Hinata pun dengan berat mulai mengikuti senpainya itu drai jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Kau memang suka dihukum ternyata..." Hinata tak tahu apa maksud Gaara. Bukankah ia sudah mengikuti perintah pemuda itu untuk mengikutinya? Lalu kenapa Gaara berkata seperti itu? Apakah Hinata salah dengar? Hinata berpikir keras untuk menemukan jawaban atas kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat. Menerka-nerka dari hal yang cukup logis hingga hal yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana pun juga, Hinata tak mau mendapat hukuman dari Gaara. Bukannya takut, tapi inikan Gaara. Hinata cukup tahu hal apa yang senpainya itu akan lakukan apabila ia memberi hukuman pada Hinata. Meski masih menebak, tak ada salahnya kan, memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan Hinata dapat nanti? Daripada ia berpikiran positif yang sangat kecil kemungkinannya, namun di akhir-akhir ia mendapat hal buruk dan akan membuat dirinya tak siap, lebih baik ia menyiapkan semua hal itu kini.

Dan disaat pandangan Hinata tak menangkap sosok Gaara yang sudah tenggelam ke arah bawah tangga, ia pun menyadari kesalahannya. Segera saja ia berlari menuruni tangga itu dan tertangkaplah olehnya Gaara yang berada di depannya. Berjalan sendirian sambil sesekali dirinya dijadikan objek pandangan yang mewah bagi para siswi yang sedang berada di tangga itu pula. Hinata sedikit malu karena ia teringat kata-kata beberapa gadis tadi, makanya saat ini ia berjalan pelan dan menjaga jarak lagi dengan Gaara. Ia menunduk saat melewati gadis-gadis itu yang melihatnya dengan pandangan jijik. Hinata berusaha seolah tidak sedang mengikuti Gaara sebisa mungkin. Tapi hasilnya, ia kehilangan jejak Gaara lagi.

Setelah tiba di lantai dasar, Hinata mencari-cari sosok yang memiliki rambut mencolok di antara semua orang yang ada disana. Ia pun segera menemukan sosok itu berada hampir mencapai luar lantai dasar itu. Langsung saja Hinata berlari, namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat sosok yang menjadi beban pikirannya semalaman. "Naruto-senpai..." Hinata segera sadar bahwa kini ia sedang dipandangi tajam oleh pemuda berambut merah di ujung sana. Tak membuang waktu, gadis mungil itu secepat kilat menuju ke arah Gaara berada. Sambil sesekali Hinata curi-curi pandang ke arah Naruto. Hatinya serasa sakit kembali, tapi ia tak menghiraukannya dan mencoba menatap Gaara sebagai pengalihan. "Bersiaplah mendapat tiga hukuman sekaligus." Hinata menelah ludahnya. Gaara berjalan kembali diikuti Hinata yang kini memberanikan diri berajalan beriringan di sampingnya. Meski begitu, beberapa kali Hinata harus berlari kecil untuk menyeimbangi langkah lebar Gaara yang membuatnya tertinggal. Terlihat sekali tinggi keduanya yang begitu kontras. Walaupun Hinata memiliki tubuh mungil, tapi gadis itu juga memiliki ukuran tubuh yang cukup ideal bagi seorang gadis Senior High. Tapi tetap saja, jika disandingkan dengan Gaara yang notabenenya memiliki tubuh tinggi, Hinata hanya sebatas pangkal lehernya saja. Bahkan, terlihat hanya sebatas pundak Gaara saja.

Gaara terlihat santai berjalan, berbeda jauh dengan Hinata yang tampak gelisah di sampingnya. Setelah cukup lama berjalan, Hinata kini tahu arah mana yang akan Gaara tuju. Dilihat saat Gaara mulai menapaki tangga sepi itu lagi, Hinata menelan ludahnya saat ia juga mulai meniti anak tangga yang menghubungkan halaman belakang sekolah itu dengan atap sekolah. Tempat yang untuk pertama kalinya Hinata kehilangan ciuman pertamanya. Setelah sampai, Gaara terlihat duduk di bawah pohon sedang yang sengaja beberapa di tanam disana dengan tempat khusus. Hinata berdiri saja sambil memerhatikan Gaara yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala bersandarkan batang pohon sambil memejamkan mata berlingkar hitam tebalnya. "Duduklah," Gaara berucap yang bagai titah raja bagi Hinata.

Hinata mulai memosisikan diri untuk duduk di samping Gaara. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah hening. Hinata tak tahu kenapa Gaara membawanya kesini hanya untuk berdiam diri saja. Tapi ia cukup bersyukur karena pemuda itu tak melakukan hal 'aneh' padanya. Setelah beberapa lama, Hinata mulai bosan dan tak nyaman. Ingin sekali ia memecahkan keheningan ini, tapi tak berani. Hingga akhirnya Gaara buka suara juga. "Aku adalah seorang pengidap insomnia akut." Hinata menoleh. "Sepanjang malam aku sangat sulit untuk tidur," bukan hanya untuk basa-basi, tapi karena memang Hinata mulai tertarik, maka gadis itu pun bersuara, "L-lalu, aa-apa yang senpai ll-lakuk..."

"Panggil namaku, bukan margaku. Jangan gunakan suffix formal padaku. Kau bukan budakku." Hinata menelan ludah. Ragu, tapi ia tak ingin semakin memperburuk keadaan, "Lalu, aa-apa yang Ga-Gaara-..." Hinata menarik nafas... "...kk-kun lakukan ka-kalau ti-tidak bisa tt-tidur?" Gaara membuka matanya. Mulanya ia terkejut, tapi tak berlangsung lama. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Hinata tengah mencoba menatap matanya. "Aku tak mendengarmu," Hinata merinding saat mata hijau itu mulai menatap intens ke arahnya. "Apa yang Ga-gaara-kkun lakukan saat ttak bbis... aaahh..." entah dimulai sejak kapan, tetapi kini Hinata sudah berada di bawah tindihan Gaara. "A-ahh..." Hinata hampir tak bisa bernapas karena malu posisi akan mereka saat ini. Ditambah tubuh kekar Gaara yang menurut Hinata terasa sangat berat itu membuatnya sangat sulit bernafas. Gaara terlihat tenang berbicara sambil membelai lembut rambut Hinata. "Aku tak melakukan apa-apa, hanya berdiam diri menatap langit malam..."

Tatapan datar tajamnya tak pernah lepas dari wajah itu, membuat Hinata hanya mampu memejamkan mata agar tidak lebih merasa takut dan malu. Wajah Hinata memerah. Ia tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh pemuda manapun selama ini. Tapi meski begitu, ia juga merasa tak nyaman dan tak suka. Dirinya mulai gelisah lagi. Dan disaat-saat seperti ini mengapa juga, ia harus selalu teringat dengan Naruto...

"Tapi..." Hinata kembali membuka mata indahnya. "...sejak aku melihatmu, aku jadi punya hal yang bisa kupikirkan..." Gaara mengecup singkat bibir Hinata yang membuat gadis itu merinding. "...yaitu, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa memilikimu seutuh, selamanya..." Hinata terdiam. "...apapun caranya..." dan kalimat terakhir dari Gaara berhasil membuatnya kembali berdenyut nyeri di jantung, menyuruh organ itu untuk memompa darahnya dengan cepat tiba-tiba.

'Apapun caranya? Apakah arti dari 'apapun caranya itu', adalah senpai ini akan melakukan hal apapun? Dan berkemungkinan akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang menghalanginya? Kenapa... kenapa ini... kenapa pikiranku seburuk itu terhadapnya... aku harus berpikir positif, dan semua akan baik-baik saja... tapi, me-mengapa berbicaranya tadi terdengar begitu menakutkan? Dan ke-kkenapa ini... perasaanku tidak enak...' Hinata membatinkan pikirannya agar Gaara tak bisa membaca perasaannya yang kacau saat ini. Sedang pemuda itu terlihat masih sibuk dengan acaranya yang mulai menikmati wajah manis Hinata sambil membelai-belai setiap inchi bagian kulit wajah putih halusnya maupun rambut indigo Hinata yang juga tak kalah lembut halusnya itu.

"Dan keberadaanmu disini, selalu membuatku nyaman... serasa aku ingin tidur di dekapanmu... kau milikku, sayang..." Hinata mulai was-was saat mendengar perkataan Gaara barusan. "Aromamu... selalu membuatku terlena..." Gaara menyusupkan kepalanya ke arah lipatan leher dan kepala Hinata yang menguarkan aroma lavender itu. Tak lupa, dikecup serta digigit-gigitnya leher jenjang nan putih halus milik Hinata tersebut beberapa kali, meninggalkan banyak bercak merah yang akan sulit hilang itu, sebelum akhirnya ia berbicara tanpa mengalihkan aktifitasnya, "... dan, aku hampir tak percaya ini... aku... aku merasa, aku..." Hinata bersiap jika Gaara berbuat macam-macam padanya. "Aku mengantuk..." kemudian pemuda itu merebahkan dirinya dekat Hinata lalu langsung memeluk gadis itu erat-erat. Hinata terbengong-bengong. 'Bodoh...' mungkin seperti itulah pemikirannya saat ini.

Beberapa lama mereka bertahan dengan posisi seperti ini hingga Hinata mulai merasa tak nyaman. Tapi juga, ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Hinata mulai menyesali sikapnya tadi yang hanya bisa terdiam. Dan kini, ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, karena sedikit saja di setiap pergerakkannya, Gaara selalu mengeratkan pelukannya. Jadilah kini ia hanya menjadi sebuah guling hidup bagi Gaara.

Beberapa lama kemudian terdengarlah bunyi bel masuk sekolah yang membuat Hinata tersentak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Gaara yang nampaknya tertidur sangat pulas. Mencoba membangunkannya, Hinata urung melakukannya. Ia takut apabila ia mengganggu tidur Gaara. Apalagi kalau bangun nanti Gaara malah mencegah Hinata untuk pergi, maka akan semakin repot saja Hinata untuk lepas dari Gaara. Hinata pun memutuskan untuk melepas pelukan erat tangan kekar Gaara di tubuhnya dengan perlahan, berharap pemuda itu tetap dapat tidur agar Hinata bisa pergi diam-diam.

1

2

3...

Hinata menyentuh lengan Gaara hati-hati, lalu perlahan ia coba mengangkatnya. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi... sejauh ini nampaknya masih baik-baik saja. Pelan, Hinata mencoba mengangkat lebih tinggi tangan itu, lalu dengan sangat perlahan Hinata mulai beringsut untuk lepas dari tubuh Gaara yang setengah menindihnya. "Be-berat sekali..." meski sulit Hinata tetap mencoba. Namun saat hampir terlepas tiba-tiba Gaara membuka matanya dan menatap tajam Hinata yang tak berapa jauh di pelukannya hingga ia hanya bisa terdiam. "..." Gaara tak berkata apapun, namun Hinata mencoba mengartikan pandangan itu sebagai pertanyaan. "Se-sebaiknya, kita kkembali ke kk-kelas... i-ni, su-sudah waktunya jjam p-ppelajaran..."

"Kau belum kuhukum..." Hinata sedikit tersenyum kikuk karena menahan rasa takut dan gugupnya. "H-hukumannya... se-sekara..."

"Kau melakukan banyak kesalahan hari ini. Jika dihitung-hitung, hukumanmu sangatlah berat..."

"K-kumohon... G-gaara-senpai, aa-aku tak mau..."

"Bahkan sekarangpun kau melakukan kesalahan lagi." Hinata menunduk menatap lantai atap yang sedikit berdebu. "Apa kau mau aku menghukummu sekarang?" Hinata menatap Gaara sedikit. "S-sebaiknya cepat, Ga-gaara-kkun... aku tak m-mau ketinggalan p-pelajaran la-lagi..." Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau yakin?" pemuda itu menampakkan sedikit seringai tampan yang menakutkan pada Hinata. Tampak kini tatapan matanya beralih pada bibir Hinata yang sedikit bergetar. Si gadis Hyuuga yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku Gaara mulai merasa curiga sekaligus khawatir. "Kau, ingin tahu hukumannya?" Gaara menjilat bibir bawahnya sembari menempelkan bibir itu ke bibir Hinata. Membuat lidah hangatnya menyapu pula permukaan bibir bawah gadis itu. Hinata sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berdiri menjauhi Gaara.

"K-kkumohon..." entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana Hinata tiba-tiba dengan cepat bisa berdiri dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Gaara yang masih pada posisinya itu. Dan sebelum Hinata sampai pada pintu menuju tangga, ia sempat menoleh ke arah Gaara dengan pandangan memohon sambil berlari sekuat tenaga. Gaara hanya mendecih sebelum akhirnya seringai yang lebih menyeramkannya itu muncul lagi.

"Larilah, karena kau tak akan pernah bisa lari dariku..."

~~~))0((~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**When One Wind Wound You**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei forever**

 **Pairing: Sabaku no Gaara x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Warning: OOC, gaje (terlepas dari dunia ninja), crack pairing, miss typo (s) maybe, sedikit angst, dan warning lainnya**

 **Fiction rated : T semi M (for kiss scene)**

 **Summary:** Hanyalah gadis biasa dengan kehidupan yang berliku. Namun ada hal yang membuat gadis ini begitu menarik di mata beberapa orang pemuda. Hanya sebagai 'silent fans' dikarenakan mereka merasa gengsi apabila ada orang yang mengetahui perasaan mereka pada gadis yang notabenenya sering di bully itu. Dia, si sulung Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata. Dirinya yang apa adanya hanya memiliki mimpi kecil di hari depannya kelak, bersama seseorang yang ia kagumi diam-diam selama ini. Tapi hanya angan saja karena tiba-tiba mimpi sederhananya pun harus hangus tersapu tangan sang iblis.

 **Read and enjoy! ^_^**

 **Chap 5**

 **...**

Pagi ini cukup cerah untuk Hinata tidak membawa payungnya. Meski hujan semalam begitu deras mengguyur, menyisakan genangan-genangan air yang memantulkan bayangan pepohonan bermandikan cahaya mentari pagi. Hinata yakin kalau nanti tidak akan hujan, setidaknya hingga ia pulang sekolah. Hembusan lembut angin segar pagi semakin membuat semangat sepasang kaki mungil itu mengayunkan langkahnya menuju tempat ia menimba ilmu sekarang.

Belakangan ini Hinata terlihat murung dan tak bersemangat sekolah. Bukan karena sikap bully dan ejekan yang masih saja diterimanya di high schoolnya yang sekarang. Tapi karena senpai yang selalu membuatnya merasa takut itu terus membayangi dirinya di sekolah dan tetap terbayang-bayang hingga ia sudah sampai di rumah. Namun ia mencoba tetap semangat dan menikmati masa sekolahnya. Ia ingin seperti murid lain. Hidup normal dan menjalani aktivitas seperti biasa. Lagi pula, kini ia sudah memiliki dua teman setia.

Sesampainya di kelas, sepert biasa hanya tatapan mengejek dan merendahkan yang ia terima. Hinata cuma bisa menunduk dan berjalan perlahan menuju bangkunya. Sebuah bangku yang terletak berdekatan dengan bangku dua orang sahabatnya. Meski mereka berdua selalu berangkat pada waktu bel hampir berbunyi.

Hinata membuka buku biologi yang menjadi jam pertamanya hari ini, ketika getar ponsel di saku jasnya menginterupsi kegiatan yang akan ia lakukan. Sedikit heran dengan sederetan nomor yang tak ia kenal, Hinata tetap memilih untuk mengangkat panggilan telepon tersebut. Dan setelahnya, suara yang serasa tak asing namun tak juga ia kenal menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Mo-moshi moshi..."

"Hinata,"

"H-hai'... i-ini siapa?"

"Sasuke,"

"...!"

"Kutunggu kau di atap sekolah saat jam istirahat nanti,"

Tut...tut...tut...

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. 'Benarkah itu tadi Sasuke-senpai?'

Angin kencang menerbangkan surai-surai indigo itu tatkala dirinya membuka pintu atap sekolah yang langsung disambut tatapan tajam Sasuke. Pemuda itu tengah bersandar pada pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Tak seperti biasanya, tatapan kali ini terlihat lebih lembut dan teduh bagi Hinata. Sedikit ragu, ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju sosok rupawan yang banyak dipuja para kaum hawa. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia takut dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu walaupun tak terlihat ingin membully ataupun memusuhinya, tapi bukan berarti dirinya itu dapat dipercaya. Saat ia memiliki masalah dengan Gaara di atap waktu itu, ia berniat menghiburnya tapi dengan kata-kata yang kasar.

 _"Berhentilah menangis, gadis cengeng."_

Mengingatnya saja, membuat Hinata was-was. Ia tak mengancam, tapi juga tak dapat dipercaya. Di matanya, Sasuke adalah tipe yang berbahaya.

Semakin berjalan mendekat ke Sasuke, juga semakin buatnya khawatir. Khawatir, takut-takut jika Gaara tiba-tiba muncul dan mendapatinya bersama Sasuke. Bukannya takut Gaara marah atau apa, tapi ia takut jika kejadian beberapa waktu lalu terulang kembali. Syukurlah, Gaara tadi sedang sibuk dengan segerombolan siswa yang sepertinya membicarakan suatu hal, sehingga Hinata tak begitu sulit mengendap dan menghindar dari pantauan tajam pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana kabar oji-san dan oba-san?" Hinata reflek terpaku. Ia ragu akan mengatakan suatu pertanyaan pada Sasuke. "Ma-maksud Uchiha-san, o-orang tuaku?" Sasuke berdiri dari sandaran nyamannya, "Mm, tentu saja. Pastinya mereka baik-baik saja bukan?" Sasuke berbicara dengan lembut. Berbeda dengan pertama kali ia 'menyapa' Hinata waktu di atap dulu. Kali ini senyum yang cukup lebar bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersuguh begitu saja di hadapan Hinata. Gadis itu membulatkan mata pearlnya menyaksikan hal langka itu dari sang pangeran sekolah. Membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama agar Hinata bisa mengeluarkan kembali suaranya. "Eh, e-etto... eto... da-dari mana, Uchiha-san tahu orang t-tuaku? A-apa k-ka..."

"Aku cukup mengenal keluargamu, Hinata. Dulunya, keluargaku dan keluargamu cukup dek..." Sasuke mencekat suaranya. Cepat-cepat ia mengganti topik yang ia bicarakan mulai awal, "Ma, itu dulu. Sekarang kau yang dekat denganku, Hinata," sedikit mengernyitkan alis, Hinata bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke

"Et-to..."

"Gomen," satu kata yang membuat Hinata sedikit berjengit.

"Aku memaksakan ingatanmu waktu di tangga dulu,"

"E-ett.." belum sempat menyuarakan suaranya, Sasuke keburu menarik tangan mungil itu dan memeluk si empunya. Membuat Hinata terkejut dan reflek mendorong-dorong tubuh besar Sasuke. Ia takut jika tiba-tiba Gaara mengetahui hal ini. Tapi sampai kapanpun, tenaga seorang perempuan akan jauh lebih lemah daripada seorang laki-laki. Hinata hanya bisa mendorong-dorong tanpa menghasilkan suatu yang berarti. Sasuke semakin memeluk erat dirinya. Ia sudah tak kuasa menahan gejolak rindu yang ditahannya selama ini. "Hinata..."

"Sas-sasuke-senpai... a-apa yang ka-kau lakukan..." Sasuke menhirup dalam aroma rambut Hinata. Menyesapi tiap inchinya seolah tak mau kehilangan rasa yang selama ini terasa raib dari tangannya.

"Tetaplah begini. Aku merindukanmu Hinata... sangat.." Hinata masih berusaha menjauh dari Sasuke.

"... Kemana saja kau..." nada itu sarat akan rasa kesepian.

"... Aku semakin kacau saat kepergianmu dulu.." rasa tersakiti yang entah kenapa Hinata merasa jika rasa sakit itu datang karenanya.

"... Aku memang terlalu rendah.." seperti seorang yang menginginkan sesuatu yang mustahil dimilikinya.

"... Aku tahu kau bahkan tak mengenalku.." Sasuke tertawa rendah. Hinata berhenti untuk lepas dari kekangannya. Hatinya seolah merasakan sesuatu dari kata-kata Sasuke. Sesuatu yang dingin dan gelap. Sesuatu yang entah kenapa terasa seolah sesuatu itu disebabkan olehnya.

"... Bisakah kini kau menjadi milikku.." Hinata terpaku. Wajah Sasuke mendekati area wajahnya. Bibir tipis dan dingin itu begitu dekat dengan kulitnya. Hidung mancung yang menyentuh, menyusuri inchi wajahnya membuat Hinata tak berkutik barang sedetik pun.

Dan waktu itu terasa begitu cepat ketika bibir mungilnya menerima sebuah lumatan intens yang terasa menekan hingga mencapai syaraf pusat kesadaran tubuhnya. Membuat ia tak bisa berbuat apapun tentang hal yang ia alami saat ini. Hinata hanya bisa pasarah. Ciuman itu serasa hal yang wajib ia berikan pada seseorang yang telah ia buat kecewa. Buat ia menunggu. Menunggu terlalu lama. Entah kenapa Hinata merasakan semua itu.

Sasuke terus melanjutkan aksinya. Hinata tak bereaksi maupun menolaknya. Ia semakin intens dan melegakan rasa haus akan kehadiran gadis itu. Dipeluknya tubuh mungilnya dengan posesif. Menjelajahi rambut panjang indigo itu hingga buatnya mendongak memperdalam ciuman panasnya. Semua rasa seolah berdesakan tumpah pada bibir mungil manisnya. Serasa tak habis-habis. Dan tak akan pernah habis. Semua yang ia lakukan untuk menunjukkan pada gadis itu. Untuk melindunginya. Menetapkan akan kepemilikan yang ia idamkan. Rasa egois dan posesifnya muncul. Ia tak peduli lagi. Gadis kecil itu telah merubah tuntas kehidupannya 12 tahun silam.

 **Flashback..**

 _Alunan musik dansa itu tak menggugah minat Sasuke. Banyak gadis seumuran yang mencari perhatian darinya. Tak ia hiraukan dan berlalu begitu saja. Suasana pesta itu membosankan. Pesta kebun di mansion megah yang selalu terasa kosong bagi bocah cilik pemilik marga Uchiha. Di usianya yang dini, ia harus mengetahui hal yang jauh lebih dewasa darinya. Sikap dingin yang ia punya sekadar untuk menutupi semua kerapuhan itu. Kerapuhan hati kecil seorang yang bocah yang tak tahu betapa liarnya dunia ini._

 _'Semua terasa sama...' mata onyx itu menjelajah keluar rumah kaca._

' _... Kosong dan hampa...' ia melihat sesosok gadis kecil yang berjongkok membelakanginya, mengais-ngais sesuatu di tanah._

' _... Gelap dan dingin...' ia berjalan menghampiri sosok itu yang berada di sebuah pohon rindang tempat biasa ia gunakan untuk menangis._

' _... Lorong gelap tanpa batas. Jendela rapat yang menghalangi cahaya..' ia hampir menjangkaunya, tatkala gadis cilik itu tiba-tiba berlari menuju seorang wanita._

' _... Mata ini ingin melihat, tapi tidak bisa..'_

 _Wanita itu memanggil nama gadis kecil tadi, '... Entah dari mana, kini sedikit sorot asing memasuki lorongku...' gadis itu menoleh ke belakang sejenak, melihat layang-layang berwarna merah yang melintasinya._

' _... Kuketahui sorot itu ternyata cahaya...' wajah ayu dan manis yang seketika buat Sasuke jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama._

' _... Kujulurkan tangan untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya...' gadis itu tersenyum indah..._

' _... Kucerna dalam pikiran, rasa yang bagaimanakah itu...' ... wanita tadi memanggil nama gadis cilik itu..._

' _...Ternyata, rasa ini hangat...' ... Hinata..._

Gaara menyusuri koridor kelas. Mencari-cari sosok yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi 'mainannya'. Tatapan centil para gadis tak ia hiraukan sama sekali. Ia hanya ingin segera bertemu Hinata dan mengajak gadis itu menemaninya.

"Hh... sial! Bibir itu membuat ketagihan," gerutu Gaara.

Gaara tak tahu perasaan apa yang ia alami dengan Hinata. Yang ia tahu, ia menginginkan gadis itu terus berada di dekatnya dan hanya miliknya. Tak suka jika orang lain menyentuh seujung rambut pun dari gadis itu. Ia suka tatapan mengiba Hinata. Ia suka melihatnya tak berdaya. Ia ingin gadis itu menderita dalam cengkeramannya. Namun di sisi lain, ia tak mau membuatnya luka atau pun menyakitinya. Gaara tak tahu perasaan apa atau hubungan apa yang ia miliki dengan Hinata. Yang jelas, ia ingin gadis itu ada saat ia membutuhkannya.

Gaara tak tahu sebuah perasaan bernama cinta. Tidak. Bukannya tak tahu. Dia hanya tak mau mengakuinya. Ia tak mau mengakui sebuah kata bernama cinta. Cinta hanya omong kosong. Cinta hanya khayalan. Cinta cuma membuat sengsara. Dan cinta adalah hal yang hanya dimiliki orang-orang bodoh di dunia.

Tato Ai di dahinya adalah bukti, bahwa satu-satunya cinta yang ia miliki adalah rasa cinta pada dirinya sendiri. Walau tak jarang pula ia benci dengan kehidupan yang telah diberikan Kami-sama untuknya.

'Suatu kejelekan terburuk yang pernah ada di dunia, itu bernama cinta.'

Jangan salahkan Gaara kalau ia mengatai cinta dengan pikiran-pikiran semacam itu. Kenyataan pahit lah yang membuatnya membenci rasa bernama cinta hingga seperti itu. Tak mau mengakui, bahkan sekalipun itu rasa cinta yang berasal dari keluarga. Karena cinta hanya akan membuat derita. Ia tak percaya cinta. Ia tak percaya sayang. Ia juga tak percaya keluarga.

'Kemana gadis bodoh itu?'

Pemuda berambut merah maroon itu bukannya tak tahu. Ia hanya belum mengenali. Bahwa perasaan yang ia hadapi saat ini sebenarnya sudah tak asing lagi bagi dirinya. Tak asing dengan hal yang selalu ia umpat setiap saat.

Ia sudah jatuh.

Ya, ia sudah jatuh.

Kenyataannya bahwa ia, Sabaku no Gaara yang tak percaya dan membenci cinta, telah mengalami hal itu sendiri dengan jatuh cinta pada gadis biasa bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

 **TBC**

~~~))0((~~~

 **Sumimasen, update nya agak ngaret n pendek2 halamannya... Shiro agak keabisan ide *gubrak!**

 **Shiro harap reader tetep baca and suka sama fict ini. Konflik sebenernya belum muncul n teka-teki Sasu sama Gaa-chan belum terpecahkan. Shiro usahain gak bakal panjang-panjang amat chapy nya..**

 **Yosh, arigatou sudah baca ff Shiro. Bagi silent reader maupun reviewer Shiro ucapin terima kasiiiiih banget!** **Shiro seneeeeeeng jika banyak yang baca ff abal Shiro..**

 **Okay, see you next chap... ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**When One Wind Wound You**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei forever**

 **Pairing: Sabaku no Gaara x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Warning: OOC, gaje (terlepas dari dunia ninja), crack pairing, miss typo (s) maybe, sedikit angst, dan warning lainnya**

 **Fiction rated : T semi M (for kiss scene)**

 **Summary:** Hanyalah gadis biasa dengan kehidupan yang berliku. Namun ada hal yang membuat gadis ini begitu menarik di mata beberapa orang pemuda. Hanya sebagai 'silent fans' dikarenakan mereka merasa gengsi apabila ada orang yang mengetahui perasaan mereka pada gadis yang notabenenya sering di bully itu. Dia, si sulung Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata. Dirinya yang apa adanya hanya memiliki mimpi kecil di hari depannya kelak, bersama seseorang yang ia kagumi diam-diam selama ini. Tapi hanya angan saja karena tiba-tiba mimpi sederhananya pun harus hangus tersapu tangan sang iblis.

 **Read and enjoy! ^_^**

 **Chap 6**

 **...**

Ciuman itu terlalu lembut. Terlalu lembut. Terlalu memikat. Hingga sadar atau tidak, si empunya merasa hangat dan nyaman. Terbang ke awang-awang. Sentuhan itu, dekapan itu. Semua terasa pas. Tak ada paksaan ataupun kekasaran. Hanya dekap posesif yang seolah melindungi tubuh mungil itu dari apapun yang ada dan apapun yang terjadi.

Rengkuhan hangat itu mulai menarik diri. Memberi kesempatan kedua insan yang megap-megap butuh pasokan udara. Saling berbagi oksigen di antara mereka. Semburat merah yang menghias pipi bulat Hinata makin cantik di mata seorang Sasuke. Amethyst jernih yang menatap sayu onix hitamnya. Hembusan napas hangat yang menguarkan aroma memabukkan. Sungguh, tiada yang lebih indah dari itu semua. Bagi Sasuke, Hinata adalah yang terindah.

...

Bagi Hinata, sosok di depannya itu entah mengapa seolah memancarkan kehangatan. Meski mata kelam yang dingin biasa ia perlihatkan. Sikapnya yang lembut. Tangannya yang hangat. Dan dekapan melindungi itu mau tak mau buatnya terlena. Mengarungi rupa tampan yang menatapnya penuh damba. Bisikan hati menyuruh si gadis cukup mengikuti permainan pemuda di hadapannya. Seolah percaya bahwa apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu tidak akan menyakitinya.

Sasuke berdecak. Melihat area leher yang menggoda. Ia dekatkan wajahnya pada lekukan seputih susu beraroma lavender itu, hendak mencecap kulit sutra tersebut untuk menancapkan tanda kepemilikannya, jika tidak ada seseorang yang menginterupsi. Menginterupsi 'kegiatannya' dengan Hinata. Dengan suara dobrakan pintu atap yang sontak buat gadis dalam pelukannya terlonjak kaget. Ketakutan, saat pearl beningnya menangkap sosok mengerikan yang selalu membuatnya was-was saat berada di sekolah. Sosok menakutkan seolah ia adalah monster yang siap menancapkan taringnya kapan dan dimana saja. Sosok pemilik tato 'Ai' yang menggeram marah melihat 'gadisnya' berada dalam dekapan erat musuh bebuyutan. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan tanganmu darinya!"

Hinata bergetar hebat. Ia sungguh ketakutan.

"Tidak akan. Dia milikku, Gaara,"

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia coba tenangkan Hinata melalui sikap protektifnya.

"Uchiha, kau tahu kedudukanmu dimana?"

"Kedudukan apa maksudmu? Seingatku, aku tak pernah sekalipun membahas masalah kedudukan dengan berandal sepertimu,"

"Kau menyentuh milikku, brengsek..."

Suara rendah itu.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu darinya,"

Membuat Hinata teringat kejadian di atap lalu. Gaara dan Sasuke yang berkelahi habis-habisan. Naruto yang menjadi korban. Sakura yang menangis. Dan dirinya yang terpuruk semalaman.

"Dia bukan milikmu, Gaara. Sedari awal ia ada karena aku ada. Dia adalah milikku."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Ia tekan setiap perkataannya, terutama sebaris kalimat terakhir tadi.

"Kau menguras kesabaranku, anak haram,"

Kalimat itu. Julukan itu.

Selalu membuat darah Sasuke mendidih. Hingga tak sadar ia mencengkeram pundak mungil Hinata. Membuat Hinata menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam sakit. Si gadis merasa sangat khawatir. Khawatir jika mereka mengulang kekerasan yang sama seperti saat itu. Belum lagi Gaara mulai merangsek mendekat ke arah mereka dengan wajah mengeras dan tinju mengepal. Bara api terpancar membara, berkobar dalam jade yang terlingkari cincin hitam di sekitar mata. Dengus nafasnya menandakan bahwa pemuda itu sedang tidak berada pada masa 'tenang'nya.

Jelas sekali, dua idola KHS itu sedang menunjukkan gelagat ingin menghancurkan subjek yang buat darah mereka terbakar. Amarah dan benci, kelam menyelimuti tubuh beraura dingin itu. Atmosfer berubah bagai lumpur hidup. Menyerap oksigen di udara hingga buat Hinata sesak. Menghisap jiwanya. Menarik turun seluruh otot dan syarafnya melawan lajur sirkulasi yang seharusnya. Membuat aliran darahnya berjalan berlawan arah. Membuat otaknya beku. Buat ia searsa mati rasa.

Bayangan Gaara dan Sasuke yang sedang adu pukul membuatnya pusing, ingin muntah. Ia tidak akan mampu menghentikan mereka, jika saja Naruto tidak datang tepat waktu saat itu. Dan tak bisa ia bayangkan apa jadinya kedua pemuda bringas itu kalau tidak ada yang menghentikan. Ditilik dari kebrutalan dan kekuatan mereka yang membuat kaki Hinata seketika lemas. Darah memompa cepat setelah jantungnya tiba-tiba bergerak ekstra. Pusing mulai menggelayut. Tangan dan wajahnya mendingin, saat keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pori kulit. Paru-parunya sesak. Melihat Gaara semakin mendekat membuat Hinata ingin menangis. Sungguh, ia tak ingin mereka bertengkar lagi hanya karena dirinya.

Si gadis yang terlampau takut, hingga tak menyadari rembesan kental berwarna merah turun bebas, meluncur dari kedua lubang Hidungnya.

Gaara terhenyak. Membelalakkan matanya. Ia dorong dada Sasuke secara spontan yang membuat pemuda raven itu menyerangnya balas. Tapi urung ketika melihat tatapan horor Gaara yang terarah pada gadis yang masih setengah ada dalam jangkaunya.

Darah!

"H-hinata..."

Si gadis menyentuh ujung bibirnya. Aba bau besi yang menyengat. Begitu sadar jika tangannya basah oleh likuit kental bernama darah, serta merta tubuhnya melemas. Merosot jatuh dan pandangan buram yang menyelimuti, kini raib terganti gelap ketika kesadarannya telah menghilang.

Gaara sigap menangkap tubuh ringkih itu. Perasaannya tak enak. Ada suasana asing yang melingkupi hatinya. Ia tak pernah merasakan rasa itu. Rasa panik yang mengubah kekerasan hatinya menjadi suatu ketakutan yang kentara. Melihat Hinata tak sadarkan diri. Dengan tubuh lemas dan hidung berdarah.

Seharusnya ia tak peduli, dan biarkan saja gadis itu pingsan dengan keadaan jatuh ke lantai. Seharusnya ia bersikap datar. Tak perlu panik atau menatap sosok itu dengan mata tak tenang. Tak peduli karena baginya, gadis itu hanya mainan yang menjadi miliknya seorang. Bukan seorang gadis yang menjadi orang berharga hingga buatnya bersimpuh hanya untuk buat tubuh ringkih itu nyaman dalam rengkuhan lengan kekarnya.

Ia dorong sepenuhnya tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh. Beberapa saat lalu kedua pemuda itu terpaku melihat keanehan Hinata. Hingga desakan Gaara membuat si Uchiha sadar, dan serta merta mengikuti langkah cepat pemuda crimson yang membopong Hinata menuju ruang kesehatan.

Sungguh, Gaara sangat berbeda dengan ia yang biasanya.

 **))))))))00000^^00000((((((((**

Apa dirinya sangat lemah?

Apa dirinya mudah kalah oleh ketakutan?

Kenapa ia sangat lemah?

Kenapa ia mudah kalah?

Sebegitu tak bergunanyakah ia?

Apakah ia sampah?

 _"_ _Woi, Hyuuga! Ambil bolanya!"_

 _"_ _H-hai'!"_

 _Seorang gadis kecil berlari ke arah sebuah pohon rindang yang terdapat bola terdampar pada sela akarnya. Tangan mungilnya bergerak menggapai bola itu dan akan berbalik, ketika ada benda bulat tiba-tiba melesat cepat ke arahnya. Mengarah tepat pada wajah mematung yang tak sempat menghindar. Tak dielakkan lagi, bola itu mengenai wajahnya. Kejadian berikutnya tak terlalu ia ingat karena kepalanya serasa diputar ratusan kali._

 _"_ _Ahahaha...!"_

 _Gelak tawa anak-anak lain yang melihat si Hyuuga tak berdaya._

 _"_ _Hyuuga itu begitu lemah!"_

 _"_ _Bodoh sekali dia! Hei teman-teman! Lihat, sebentar lagi kebodohannya itu akan muncul!"_

 _Hinata kecil berdiri dengan susah payah. Ia pegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening. Jalannya sempoyongan. Meski begitu, ia berusaha berjalan ke arah gerombolan anak yang menertawainya habis-habisan. Ia letakkan bola itu di bawah –di dekat kaki mereka-._

 _"_ _Pfft! Sudah tahu dijahili, ia seperti tidak kapok saja!"_

 _Gadis malang itu akan beranjak pergi, ketika tak sadar -karena matanya yang berkunang karena pening- ada sebuah kaki yang menjegalnya hingga terjatuh cukup keras._

 _BUKK!_

 _"_ _Bwahahhaha...!"_

 _"_ _Hahahaha!"_

 _Tawa itu makin menjadi._

 _Hinata menangis. Ia menangis lirih. Air mata deras membasahi. Kepalanya pusing. Lututnya perih. Sikunya perih. Bagian tubuhnya lecet. Ia menangis karena sakit._

 _"_ _Lihat, dia bodoh sekali!"_

 _"_ _Oi, Hyuuga! Ambilkan air disana!"_

 _Walau penuh luka, gadis itu tetap beranjak dari tempatnya jatuh. Berjalan tertatih seperti apa yang mereka minta. Melakukan apa yang mereka suruh. Meminta maaf jika mereka marah. Kembali menangis ketika terjatuh. Semua selalu berulang pada hal yang sama. Ia yang dibully. Ia yang disiksa. Ia yang dipermalukan. Semua sudah menjadi santapannya sehari-hari._

Lalu, kenapa ia tak melawan?

 _"_ _Ne, okaa-san!"_

 _Hinata kecil meraih baju ibunya, minta perhatian dari wanita berparas cantik yang tengah menyiapkan makan siang._

 _"_ _Nani?"_

 _Si ibu merendahkan tubuhnya. Mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan mata bulat anaknya yang memiliki pipi gembil itu._

 _"_ _Oba-san bilang, Hinata harus bersikap seperti Zashiki Warashi. Ne, oka-san, siapa Zashiki Warashi itu?"_

 _Si ibu tersenyum lembut menanggapi pertanyaan anaknya._

 _"_ _Zashiki Warashi itu adalah anak yang baik. Suka menolong, membantu orang lain, dan ramah pada setiap orang. Hinata-chan juga harus sepertinya, ya. Baik, murah senyum, sopan... ne, Hinata-chan bisa melakukannya?"_

 _"_ _Um!"_

 _Gadis kecil itu mengangguk penuh semangat._

 _"_ _Anak pintar,"_

 _Ibu itu mengelus puncak kepala anak gadisnya dengan sayang. Lalu beranjak dan mulai meneruskan masakannya._

 _Sejak saat itu, telah tertancap kuat pada diri Hinata kecil bahwa ia harus bersifat baik seperti Zashiki-san. Berbuat baik dimana dan kapan pun. Mengumbar senyum, tak pernah mengeluh. Hinata berjanji akan selalu berbuat baik._

Apa itu yang buatnya lemah?

Apa itu yang buatnya tak mau melawan?

Hingga ketidakmauan itu berubah menjadi ketidakmampuan?

Ketidakmampuan itu berubah menjadi kelemahan?

Kelemahan itu yang buatnya selalu terinjak?

Jadi bahan olokan?

Jadi bahan hinaan?

Bahkan jadi orang buangan?

.

.

.

Dunia terasa gelap. Ia bisa merasakannya. Badannya sakit semua. Kepalanya terasa berat. Pening yang melanda, perlahan mengantarkannya pada sebuah kesadaran. Ia buka sedikit kelopak matanya. Perlahan, berkedip beberapa kali. Terlihat plafon berwarna putih dengan siluet gorden pembatas di bawah. Ah... ini ruang kesehatan.

Hinata mencoba mendudukkan diri. Memegangi pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Sebuah hembusan pelan menerpa kulitnya. Lalu belaian lembut kelambu jendela dari arah samping. Ia menatap skeneri lapangan olahraga yang lenggang terbakar matahari. Suara serangga dan kesunyian khas tengah hari. Panas terik yang membakar, hingga membuat hembusan kecil angin bagai penyejuk yang menyegarkan.

Ternyata sudah siang. Jam menunjukkan angka 1 dan 2. Pelajaran pasti sudah dimulai semenjak tadi. Menyisakan si Hyuuga yang lagi-lagi harus bolos dari kegiatan sekolah. Mengingat bolos, gadis itu bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang terjadi hingga ia berakhir di ruang kesehatan sekolah? Apa ia terjatuh lalu kepalanya terantuk sangat keras dan ia pingsan?

Argh... bayangan itu. bayangan dua orang pemuda yang saling adu gertak gigi itu melintas cepat pada memorinya. Ia tak ingat persis kejadian apa yang menimpanya hingga buat ia pingsan saat kedua seniornya tadi menunjukkan raut tak bersahabat. Mengingat dirinya yang begitu lemah sampai-sampai melupakan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

Dan mengingat kata lemah, si Hyuuga satu ini ingat akan mimpinya.

Ya, mimpi... atau lebih tepat disebut sebagai renungan bawah sadarnya. Ia merenung ketika pingsan. Mengingat kembali flashback bertahun lalu yang menjadi titik nol terbentuknya karakternya saat ini. Saat ia masih sangat belia. Ada seorang teman akrab ibunya yang berkunjung. Bermain bersamanya dan ia selalu memuji-muji bahkan mengharapkannya tetap seperti itu hingga dewasa nanti, seperti Zashiki-san. Ia yang hanya manggut-manggut tak mengerti berlari ke arah sang ibu yang sedang memasak di dapur. Menanyakan siapa itu Zashiki Warashi dan jawaban dari sang ibu, telah merubah kehidupan Hinata kecil yang selalu patuh pada kedua orang tuanya.

Hinata merenung. Terduduk dengan tangan memeluk kedua lutut.

"Aku memang lemah..."

Menjadi baik memang hal yang baik. ibunya benar. Oba-san itu juga benar. Tapi menjadi baik yang tak bisa melawan hingga menyakiti diri sendiri, itu tidak bisa disebut baik. Ia hanya lemah. Ia tidak baik. ia bukan anak yang baik. Ia hanya lemah.

Mengingat penindasan yang sering dilakukan oleh anak lain di sekolahnya. Cuma karena Hinata yang baik, Hinata yang pintar, Hinata yang selalu dipuji, dan Hinata yang aneh. Ia dianggap aneh. Aneh yang bodoh. Aneh yang mau melakukan apapun yang semua orang suruhkan padanya. Bodoh karena ia tetap melakukannya meski jelas-jelas orang itu telah menindasnya. Hinata yang malang, Hinata yang terbuang, Hinata yang lemah. Tetap mengalami semua itu hingga ia beranjak di sekolah menengah atas.

"Bisakah aku menjadi kuat?"

Tentu saja bisa!

Tapi, mengingat ia yang selalu dilindungi oleh sang sepupu. Mengingat ia yang selalu dibentak sang adik karena tak pernah melawan. Mengingat ia yang selalu dinomorduakan sang ayah karena bersikap mengalah walau hati mengatakan tak rela.

Bisakah ia menjadi kuat?

Teng tong teng ting...

Teng ting teng tong...

Itu adalah bel pulang.

Selama itukah ia merenungkan kelemahannya hingga tak sadar bahwa jam sekolah telah usai?

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berharap beban hidup yang berhubungan dengan sekolah bisa segera terangkat dari pundaknya. Ia menuruni ranjang dan hendak pergi ke kelas mengambil tasnya, ketika pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok dua gadis yang tengah menatap khawatir ke arahnya. Dua orang yang menjadi pelipur lara dan temannya yang berharga.

"Sakura-chan... Ino-chan..."

"Hinata, kau tak apa-apa?"

"Hinata, kau sakit apa hingga berada di ruang kesehatan?"

Dan bla bla bla...

Sungguh, sesungguhnya kau bisa menjadi kuat, Hinata...

Dengan senyummu yang langsung terkembang mendapati hartamu paling berharga di sekolah. Kau bisa menjadi seorang yang kuat, bila kedua orang itu ada dan selalu mendukung, mengkhawatirkan, dan menyayangimu. Kau bisa kuat dengan hanya menampilkan sebuah senyum manis untuk mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau mengincarnya juga?"

"Dia bukan mangsa, Sabaku. Aku tak mengincarnya. Aku ingin memilikinya, bodoh,"

"Sama saja, brengsek. Kau tak mau mengincar, tapi ingin memiliki. Dan aku, walau aku tidak mengincar, tapi aku sudah memiliknya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, gadis itu sudah ada di genggamanku, Uchiha. Kau tak bisa lagi berharap akan memilikinya."

Tangan itu kembali mengerat. Rahangnya mulai gemeretak. Dadanya naik turun cepat seiring nafas yang menahan amarah.

"Cukup! Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini! Berhentilah mengganggunya, Sabaku, kau sudah menyakitinya!"

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan? Apa seburuk yang kau lakukan hingga ia pingsan dengan hidung berdarah?!"

Gaara juga mulai naik pitam.

BRAAK!

Kursi yang tertata apik itu kini terlempar karena tendangan keras pemuda Uchiha. Matanya nyalang. Menatap si Sabaku seakan ingin mencekik lehernya hingga tewas.

"Justru karena kau yang mengganggu, Hinata jadi ketakutan! Tak sadar kau jika ia begitu pucat ketika melihatmu?!"

PRAANG!

Vas bunga yang malang. Pecah begitu saja karena amukan pemuda Sabaku.

"Jaga ucapanmu, anak haram-"

Belum sempat ucapan Gaara selesai, Sasuke menarik kerah pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu cukup keras.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu."

Smirk Gaara terbentuk. Ia tatap mata hitam yang menusuknya begitu tajam.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah itu fakta?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku, dan urus kehidupanmu sendiri?!"

"Hahahahaha...!"

Gaara tertawa sangat keras.

"Justru kau yang menggangguku, brengsek!"

Tawa itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi raut marah yang begitu mengerikan.

"Kau mengambil kehidupanku. Kau mengambil wanita yang seharusnya ada hanya untukku. Dan kau telah membunuhnya karena sebuah keegoisan. Dan sekarang kau..."

Nada suara Gaara merendah.

"...Mengataiku telah mengganggu kehidupanmu? Keh! Berhentilah kau! Yang menggangguku hidupku, dan jangan sentuh gadis milikku!"

Sebuah tinju melayang tepat ke arah wajahnya. Secepat kilat Gaara menghindar dan menyerang balik. Adu tinju, adu pukul, adu tendang. Mereka bergelut layaknya gangster yang berebut wilayah kekuasaan. Menolak untuk lelah dan terus menyerang. Menyelesaikan pertikaian yang sempat tertunda.. Meski darah dan lebam telah memenuhi raga.

Hingga matahari raib dari pandangan dan hari berubah menjadi malam. Sungguh, keturunan Sabaku dan Uchiha ini tak pernah akur. Mereka saling menyalak, saling mencakar, saling menggigit, dan saling membunuh. Berakhir dengan hempasan tubuh babak belur yang ambruk karena kelelahan. Lalu saling mengumpat hingga mereka 'pulang' ke tempat yang tidak bisa mereka sebut dengan rumah. Kecuali neraka.

 **TBC**

 **Owari... for chap 6! Yay!**

 **Akhirnya, moment SasuHina muncul juga. Walau bukan pair terrrrrfavorit Shiro, Shiro tetep suka pair ini daripada NaruHina**

 **#dilempar sepatu sama fans NaruHina**

 ***author: gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai... T_T –kabur ampe celana melorot :p-**

 **Udah lama fict ini gak kesentuh, dan author lagi kehilangan ide untuk meneruskan**

 **#digapok pohon kelapa**

 **Pengennya sih discontinued, tapi keburu sayang banget sama para reader dan gak mau mengecewakan, walau fict ini gak dibaca sekalipun...**

 **#ealah...**

 **Yaudah deh, Shiro pertahanin aja tiap fict Shiro, dan usahain tetep lanjut walau badai buat masuk PTN favorit masih menggoyang-goyang biduk kehidupan Shiro**

 **#jyaaahh... pake kata kiasan lagi**

 **Hehehe... gomen reader, kalo masih banyak kurangnya. Dan makasih banyak buat para reviewer maupun reader-sama yang setia dengan fict serba kekurangan ini. Mohon dukungannya selalu ya... dan doakan Shiro bisa masuk PTN idaman Shiro T_T**

 **#yaelah baper**

 **Yosh, see you in the next chap...^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sleepy Party**

 **Summary:** Menginap di rumah sahabat baru memanglah hal yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan. Namun apa jadinya jika di malam pertama saja sudah ada kejadian tak menyenangkan yang dialami oleh Hinata. Tak disangka tak dinyana, tak diduga tak ditanya, eh, ternyata eh ternyata, kejadian tersebut adalah awal kisah baru bagi sang Hyuuga muda kita... / Sorry, gak pandai buat summary.../ Gambar bukan punya saya / RnR please... ^^

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto always**

 **Pair: Gaara x Hinata [4ever ever after *?*]**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, drama, family, fluffy and humor [maybe]**

 **Warning: OOC tingkat akut, AU, typo, gaje, abal, ide pasaran, dan warning-warning lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **CHAPTER 7: Begin of Fissure**

 **...**

Mereka duduk dalam diam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Dua cangkir teh yang masih mengepul menandakan kebersamaan canggung ini belum berlangsung lama. Namun seolah terjadi berjam-jam lalu, dengan hawa atmosfer yang begitu tak nyaman.

Hinata duduk menghadap Gaara dengan wajah menunduk seperti biasa. Setelah acara maaf-maafan akibat tindakan konyolnya tadi, ia menyilakan Gaara masuk ke dalam rumah. Menyediakan teh dan setoples biskuit buatannya. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk dalam kebisuan di ruang tamu kediaman Hyuuga.

"Ano..."

"Okaa-san mengajakku kemari untuk mengunjungi Hyuuga-basan. Mereka berniat belanja bersama dan menyuruhku menjaga rumah ini karena kau belum pulang."

"A-ah, itu... sumimasen..." Hinata ingat dengan acara singkatnya bersama senpai sangar yang membawanya melihat pemandangan laut beberapa waktu lalu.

Suasa hening kembali tercipta selama beberapa menit, sebelum Gaara memulai pembicaraan.

"Ibumu sudah tahu,"

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau adalah 'kekasihku'," Gaara berbicara lirih di akhir kalimat. Mencoba melihat reaksi Hinata dengan menatap tepat pada amnethyst yang membelalakkan pupilnya.

"A-apa?"

"Okaa-san yang terlalu banyak bicara, makanya ibumu bisa tahu hal itu..."

Hinata megap-megap seolah tak bisa bernafas. Ketakutan mulai melingkupi nyalinya.

"... Beliau terlihat senang dan terus menggodaku." Gaara terlihat ngeri ketika mengingat cerocosan Hikari –Ibu Hinata- yang menghujaminya keantusiasan yang bahkan melebihi ibunya sendiri -Karura-.

"L-lalu?" Hinata mulai waspada.

"Ia hanya mengatakan jangan sampai hal itu diketahui oleh ayahmu,"

Hinata bernafas lega. Apa yang ia takutkan ternyata tidak terjadi. Ia kira ayahnya juga tahu mengenai hal tersebut. Apa jadinya jika kepala keluarga itu tahu anak gadisnya sudah berpacaran? Mengetahui Neji yang mulai menjalin hubungan dengan Tenten saja ia sudah banyak berceramah tentang ini-itu. Walau tak melarang, bisa dipastikan mulut pria yang berumur hampir kepala empat tersebut tak akan berhenti memberikan faedahnya kepada anak-anaknya yang sudah mengenal interaksi bersama lawan jenis. Memikirkannya saja membuat kepala Hinata pening tanpa sebab.

"Syukurlah..."

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Hm? U-untuk apa?"

"Aku sudah memaksamu berpura-pura hingga sejauh ini. Aku tahu kau bukan tipe gadis yang suka berbohong. Apalagi kebohongan itu sekarang juga menyangkut... keluargamu,"

Hinata menelan ludah gugup. Ia tak pernah berpikir Gaara akan memperhatikan perasaannya. Dan kemudian pemuda itu bertanya. Dalam hati, gadis bermata khas itu berpikir. Ia membenarkan ucapan Gaara tentang ia yang tak pandai berbohong. Tapi jika dikatakan marah, gadis itu tak yakin. Hinata tak pernah merasa marah padanya. Hanya perasaan takut kalau kebohongan mereka terbongkar dan membuat Hinata dibenci semua orang –terutama keluarga Sabaku-. Hinata hanya takut, dan... kecewa?

Kecewa untuk apa? Entahlah, terkadang perasaan itu muncul ketika Hinata mendapati kesenangan dalam kepura-puaraannya dengan Gaara yang lalu terhempas oleh kenyataan bahwa kesenangan tersebut hanyalah sebuah kesemuan. Semu karena kebohongan yang mereka buat. Palsu oleh kesepakatan yang sebenarnya tak pernah Hinata harapkan.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Meremas tangan yang terpangku di paha. Menatap Gaara dengan senyum terpaksa.

"T-tidak apa-apa. A-aku senang bisa membantu Gaara-san,"

Sebisa mungkin Hinata menyembunyikan kegetiran yang tiba-tiba melanda.

"..."

"Hanya saja..."

Gaara menatap intens gadis mungil yang tengah menunduk tersebut. Perasaannya tak enak. Ia merasa berdebar entah karena apa. Sesuatu ganjil mulai melingkupi feelingnya.

"... A-aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini s-secepatnya. Go-gomen... T-tapi aku tidak ingin terus-menerus b-berbohong, Gaara-san,"

Dan ternyata benar. Feelingnya benar. Meski tak Gaara sangka ucapan Hinata yang seperti itu yang membuat denyutan nyeri di hatinya. Gaara mafhum. Ia tak mau memaksa. Semua ini ada karena ulahnya. Ini semua salahnya. Jika gadis di hadapannya itu ingin mengakhiri semua kebohongan yang ia buat, Gaara tak berhak untuk menyuarakan keberatan.

Tapi perasaan tak rela tiba-tiba menghujaminya. Seolah tidak membolehkan pria itu berucap,

"Ya, kau benar."

Entah kenapa hati Gaara sakit. Walau hubungan mereka hanyalah suatu kepura-puraan semata, tapi pemuda itu seolah enggan melepas gadis yang baru-baru ini berhasil mengisi pikirannya. Dengan semua senyum manis itu, sikap malu-malunya, juga semburat merah yang selalu berhasil membuat debaran pemuda berambut maroon tersebut. Gaara merasa... tak rela...

Pemuda itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Berhubung kau sudah di rumah, aku akan pulang sekarang,"

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum paksa melihat gerik Gaara setelah percakapan tak menyenangkan ini. Gadis itu mengantar kepergian Gaara hingga ambang pintu, menyisakan remasan kuat di dada setelah ia tak bisa melihat punggung pemuda itu lagi.

Gaara pulang dalam diam. Wajahnya murung. Ia merasakan berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk yang melanda teramat sangat kuat saat mendengar ucapan terakhir dari Hinata.

Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, sampai sekarang ia masih mengingkari suatu perasaan yang mulai tumbuh dalam hatinya kepada gadis indigo tersebut.

 **~)))))0** **0(((((**

Suara kelontang tongkat besi yang dipukulkan pada dinding metal di sekelilingnya membuat suasana sepi gang kumuh itu pecah. Uap-uap yang mendesis dari cerobong asap tak mengubah langkah Sasuke yang semakin memasuki areal yang kental akan nuansa berandal. Ia sudah kebal. Walau masih 19 tahun, dengan santainya ia menyampirkan jas sekolah dan menyulut sebatang rokok di sudut bibirnya, ketika langkahnya terhenti mendapati sebuah jalan buntu.

"Suigetsu, kau yakin ini jalannya?"

Yang dipanggil Suigetsu hanya berhenti memainkan tongkat besinya dan melirik mantan 'ketua'nya saat pemuda itu bertanya tanpa membalikkan badan.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke. Jika aku tak yakin, buat apa aku susah-susah datang kesini dari Oto hanya untuk mempertemukanmu dengan ketua geng paling disegani di Konoha?"

Sasuke mendecih.

"Karena kau berhutang banyak padaku, brengsek,"

Suigetsu menyeringai memperlihatkan barisan gigi tajamnya.

Gang sempit itu menjadi menyesakkan ketika Sasuke mengepulkan asap rokoknya. Berusaha tak menghajar Suigetsu yang nyatanya sengaja mempermainkannya untuk ajang balas dendam.

"Di sebelah kiri ada intercom di balik pipa besi itu. Kau bisa mengatakan nama dan maksud kedatanganmu disana," Pemuda berwajah ikan itu baru menjelaskan ketika Sasuke menginjak kesal puntung rokoknya.

Sasuke berbalik cepat dan mencengkram kaos Suigetsu.

"Teme, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?!"

"Ara, aku sedang sesak nafas dan tidak bisa bicara karena kau merokok di tempat sempit ini," Suigetsu menyeringai. Puas dengan ekspresi kesal pemuda yang sudah menjadikannya 'budak' selama ia di Oto. Sedikit menggoda, dan itu berhasil. Nyatanya Sasuke hanyalah pemuda labil yang mudah marah.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Karin menungguku," Suigetsu melepas cengkraman Sasuke paksa ketika pemuda itu masih tak kunjung berhenti melepasnya. Pemuda yang sebenarnya lebih tua dari Sasuke itu berdecak malas melihat pelototan yang masih ia dapatkan ketika sudah terbebas dari cengkramnya.

Menghiraukan kekurangajaran Suigetsu, Sasuke mulai melakukan instruksi pemuda ikan tadi yang kini sudah lenyap dari pandangnya. Membongkar pipa besi karatan yang berjubel, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah benda menempel yang ia cari. Sepertinya geng yang akan ia ikuti ini begitu elit dan tertutup, sampai-sampai untuk urusan penerimaan anggota baru pun tidak banyak yang bisa diketahui dari mereka.

Menekan tombol hijau, Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Ingin bergabung dengan Akatsuki."

 **~)))))0** **0(((((**

"GAARA..! MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAP…!"

Gaara membuka pelan jadenya. Ia tidur terlentang dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap. Tanpa melepas sepatu. Tanpa mandi. Hingga malam menjelang dengan keadaan kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Pemuda itu seolah tak peduli.

Teringat ketika di sekolah ia sama sekali tak bisa berinteraksi dengan Hinata. Setidaknya ia ingin berbincang-bincang untuk mencairkan suasana tegang dengan gadis itu setelah percakapan kaku di kediaman Hyuuga waktu lalu. Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak ada bersamanya seharian ini. Hinata seolah menghindarinya ketika berhadapan, tidak sengaja berpas-pasan, atau saat Gaara yang sengaja menemuinya. Padahal ia selalu bersama Matsuri. Tapi entah kenapa gadis itu kini mulai pandai membuat celah untuk melarikan diri. Membuat perasaan bersalah Gaara semakin bertumpuk. Mungkinkah Hinata sakit hati? Mungkinkah Hinata membencinya? Mungkinkah gadis itu juga merasakan apa yang Gaara rasakan? Apa Hinata menyukainya? Apa Gaara juga… menyukainya?

"Woi, Teme! Kenapa kau tak segera turun dari tempat tidurmu, eh?!"

Tiba-tiba Kankuro muncul menggebrak pintu kamar Gaara. Dengan sebuah apron berwarna pink dan spatula dalam genggamnya.

"Hn…" Gaara bergeming dan hanya menjawab sekedarnya.

"Kau sakit, hah? Kenapa gelap-gelapan seperti ini?!" Kankurou menekan saklar lampu yang langsung membuat mata Gaara menyipit -merasa terganggu-.

"Bisakah kau bicara tanpa berteriak-teriak?" Gaara bangun dari posisi nyamannya. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia berlalu melewati Kankurou yang dongkol karena diabaikan.

"Bocah tengik! Sudah menumpang, tidak tau terima kasih, dan kau mengabaikanku?! Woi, Gaara!"

Dan malam itu apartemen mereka dipenuhi oleh suara-suara teriakan Kankurou yang membahana di seluruh ruangan. Baru bisa berhenti ketika mereka sudah berada di meja makan dan mulai berbincang ringan. Seakan melupakan luapan kesalnya, Kankurou sudah mulai berbicara tenang dengan adiknya yang memang selalu bisa menaikkan tensi darahnya.

"Kieteru? Ada seorang anggota geng motor yang tertembak polisi hingga tewas."

Ini dia. Hal yang paling dibenci Gaara ketika pemuda itu mulai bercerita untuk menakut-nakuti dirinya.

Memutar mata malas, Gaara enggan menanggapi dan terus memakan masakan Kankurou yang terasa pas-pasan di lidah. Tak menghiraukan cerocosan pemuda kucing itu lebih lama. Paling-paling Kankurou diancam lagi oleh ibu mereka untuk mencegah mati-matian adiknya itu bermain balap motor lagi.

.

.

.

 _"Permintaan kedua, kau harus berhenti mengikuti balap motor mulai dari sekarang,"_

 _"Demo, Kaa-san…"_

 _"Tak ada toleransi, Gaara. Kankurou bilang kau selalu pulang_ _saat_ _dini hari_ _di hari_ _minggu. Kaa-san tahu kau masih mengikuti kegiatan ilegal itu,"_

 _Gaara berdecak. Persetan dengan Kankurou yang mau saja mengawasinya seperti orang dewasa mengawasi anak kecil hanya karena ancaman pembakaran boneka-boneka bodohnya._

 _"Sebenarnya ada berapa permintaanmu, Kaa-san?"_

 _"Hm?" Karura menyuguhkan masakan untuk makan siang putra ketiganya itu, sebelum ia menjawab,_

 _"Entahlah, itukan terserah Kaa-san,"_

 _Perempatan sebal muncul di pelipis Gaara. Melihat sifat cuek dan seenakanya sendiri dari ibunya._

 _"Kaa-san, aku tidak mau menuruti apapun lagi perintah darimu mulai saat ini."_

 _Karura melotot tak percaya_ _._ _Gaara mulai menunjukkang mode membangkang._

 _"Apa katamu?" aura iblis Karura muncul._

 _"Cukup tiga. Selebihnya aku tidak akan menuruti semua permintaanmu apapun alasannya," Gaara mulai menyuap dengan santai nasi ke dalam mulutnya._

 _"Gaara-chan… Okaa-san akan benar-benar marah lho…" Karura mulai menakuti._

 _"Dan sudah terpakai dua. Hanya tinggal satu permintaan lagi, Okaa-san." Sebelum Karura sempat meledakkan jiwa iblisnya, Gaara lebih dulu memeluk lalu mencium pipi ibunya dan segera berlalu meninggalkan kediaman Sabaku -lagi-._

 _"Terima kasih makan siangnya. Maaf, t_ _id_ _ak bisa kuhabiskan,"_

 _Setelah_ _bangun_ _dari keluluhan yang baru saja Gaara buat, Karura sadar jika putra ketiganya itu telah raib dari pandangannya. Begitu tahu_ _,_ _wanita itu langsung meledak tak karuan dan bersumpah akan membuat permintaan terakhirnya pada Gaara menjadi hal yang mebuat pemuda itu kapok_ _,_ _sekapok-kapoknya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hah…" Gaara menghela nafas mengingat kejadian itu. Dirinya hanya bisa sedikit bernafas lega dengan satu permintaan masih tertinggal untuk menjadi bombastis Karura yang pasti akan sulit sekali untuk Gaara lakukan. Ia tahu resiko jika membuat wanita itu marah. Dua permintaan sebelumnya cukup membuat Sabaku ketiga itu memeras segala otak, tenaga, pikiran, hati, bahkan perasaan. Cukup dengan Hinata. Cukup dengan kebosanan yang melanda karena merasa terkungkung tidak bisa menaiki motor kesayangannya lagi. Dan ia tidak tahu hal ketiga apa dari Karura yang akan dimintanya untuk 'menghancurkan' Gaara.

"Masakanmu sangat tidak enak," Gaara berceletuk. Mengalihkan kepeningan yang tiba-tiba melanda akibat ulah ibunya sendiri.

"Hah?! Sudah untung aku memasak makanan untukmu, Gaara-chan... Jangan komen dan makan saja! Lagi pula aku juga tidak mau masak, lebih baik beli pizza atau ramen saja. Itu semua karena kau, Teme. Kaa-san yang menyuruhku mengurusmu! Sebaiknya kau pulang saja ke rumah, daripada aku kena getah juga karena Okaa-san terus-terusan menerorku!" Kankurou yang dongkol segera menyuap lahap masakan yang sebenarnya ingin ia caci dan buang ke tempat sampah.

"Kenapa aku harus susah payah melakukan itu? Kau kan lebih tua dariku, jadi kau wajib mengurusku," Gaara seolah tak peduli.

"Kau pikir aku babumu apa?! Kau itu sudah menumpang, tidak mau cuci baju sendiri, bersih-bersih juga tidak pernah! Aku tak habis pikir kenapa Kaa-san lebih memanjakanmu daripada aku,"

"Itu sudah jelas. Karena aku lebih tampan darimu,"

Kankurou tertohok. Ia terpukul telak tepat pada sasarannya. Dan langsung mencak-mencak tak karuan dengan bibir belepotan penuh nasi. Setelah selesai makan, ia beralih pada washtafel dan mencuci perkakas kotor dengan kasar sambil menggerutu. Gaara sedang malas untuk menggoda kakaknya itu lebih jauh lagi. Ia sedang tidak mood. Selesai makan ia langsung melesat ke kamar dan mengunci pintunya membiarkan Kankurou berteriak-teriak tidak jelas saking jengkelnya.

Menuju kamar mandi dan menyalakan keran air panas pada bathub. Gaara melepas seragam yang ia kenakan. Mencoba berendam pada genangan air panas yang sudah bercampur air dingin hingga menjadi air hangat tersebut. Meresapi kehangatan yang perlahan mampu mengangkat segala kepenatannya. Membuatnya terpejam beberapa saat untuk merilekskan pikiran. Sampai ponselnya berbunyi dan menunjukkan notifikasi panggilan. Ia membiarkan benda datar itu terus berdering lama lalu berhenti. Gaara seakan enggan untuk beranjak dari posisi ternyamannya. Tapi terpaksa ia akhiri acara berendam itu saat untuk ketiga kalinya ponselnya kembali mendapat panggilan yang sama.

"Mosh-"

"Brengsek, jika kau tidak ada kepentingan, kenapa tidak segera menjawab telponku?!" Terdengar suara bentakan ketika Gaara baru saja akan mengucapkan salam.

"Ada apa Sasori?" Tak biasanya sepupu jauhnya itu menelponnya.

Terdengar dengusan nafas kasar dari seberang sana. Sasori masih kesal dengan sifat menyebalkan Gaara. Anak itu memang selalu bisa membuat orang lain menjadi marah-marah saja bawaannya.

"Aku cuma mau memberimu info. Akatsuki mengadakan race lagi. Kali ini mereka mengadakannya secara besar-besaran, di samping ingin merekrut anggota baru mereka. Hadiahnya lumayan Gaar, pesertanya juga menantang, kebanyakan para pembalap kawakan gitu..." Sasori seperti menjawab panggilan seseorang sebentar sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya.

"...Mungkin itu bisa menjadi lomba terakhirmu, sebelum kau terkurung di rumah menjadi anak Mama, bwahahahaha..." Tentu saja bocah itu tahu perjanjian Gaara dengan Karura.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Gaara.

"Siapa yang anak mama?!"

"Sudahlah Gaara, kau mau ikut atau tidak?" Sasori yang notabenenya anggota Akatsuki sekaligus merangkap sebagai panitia penyelenggara balap motor -?- itu bertanya dengan nada serius.

"Aku tidak ikut. Aku balapan bukan untuk uang, aku hanya menikmatinya saja."

"Ayolah Gaara... Aku tahu kau adalah seorang yang berbakat! Bantulah sepupumu ini ya... Aku janji tidak akan merekrutmu atau merekomendasikanmu pada ketua lagi. Ayolah... Simpananku mulai menipis, bantu aku sekali iniii saja, ya, ya, ya..."

Suara memelas Sasori seakan ingin membuat Gaara ingin muntah. Ia tahu Sasori memberinya info ini karena ingin menjadikannya bahan taruhan. Setiap kali Gaara menang lomba, 80% uang hadiah pria babyface itulah yang mengantongi. Gaara juga tidak peduli, toh ia suka balapan liar hanya karena menikmatinya saja. Lagi pula uang untuk taruhan Sasori juga yang selalu mengurusnya. Satu hal yang tidak pernah diketahui keluarga Sabaku bahwa pemuda itulah yang membua putra ketiga mereka itu kenal dengan balap motor.

Gaara berpikir sejenak. Ia sudah mendapat permintaan kedua dari Karura. Yaitu untuk tidak ikut balap motor lagi. Tapi mengingat kesuntukan yang ia jalani pada hari-hari terakhirnya, pemuda itu berpikir ulang. Mungkin tak ada salahnya mengikuti saran Baka-sori itu untuk melakukan balap motor terakhirnya. Ia berpikir sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang hingga keputusan terucap dari bibirnya.

"Baiklah, aku ikut. Jika acaranya bukan malam hari. Tugas sekolahku mulai menumpuk akhir-akhir ini,"

"Hwuuuaaaaa...! Hounto? Tepat sekali Gaar, acaranya emang pas sore, hari minggu besok! Wah, Gaara emang yang terbaik deh!"

Dan yang disebut namanya sebisa mungkin tidak mengeluarkan suara muntahannya ketika ia benar-benar hampir melakukannya.

"Kali ini si bos ngadain acara yang semi-illegal. Makanya aku berani jamin, kagak bakal bahaya, dan mengajakmu. Balapannya di lintasan pribadi milik bocah yang mau gabung sama Akatsuki. Jadi gak usah khawatir."

"Hn, itu saja? Aku mau melanjutkan acara mandiku dulu. Beritahu saja infonya lewat e-mail,"

"Heh?! C-chotto, Gaa-"

Bip!

Gaara mematikan ponsel dan mencopot baterainya. Ia tak ingin mendapat gangguan lagi setelah ini. Merendamkan diri pada bathtub. Memikirkan sesuatu hingga jam yang berdentang menunjukkan perubahan angka membuat ia mulai beranjak dari berendamnya. Mengambil handuk dan mengganti baju, bersiap untuk tidur.

 **~)))))0** **0(((((**

Pagi yang tenang seperti biasa. Hinata bangun tidur, terus mandi, tidak lupa menggosok gigi, habis mandi menolong ibu...

*keinget sebuah lagu, gak?

#gubrak!

... Skip!

Sarapan kali ini hanya toast bread dengan selai kacang dan telur dadar. Hikari sedang sibuk menyiapkan perbekalan untuk Hanabi yang akan pergi kemah dalam acara tur sekolah. Adik bungsu Hinata itu terlihat terburu-buru menata ulang ransel besarnya dengan semua barang yang menurutnya patut dibawa. Walau Hinata hanya memiringkan kepala saja melihat laba-laba dan ular karet yang turut menyemarakkan isi tasnya.

Meneguk segelas susu, Hinata mengakhiri acara sarapan dan berpamitan kepada ibunya. Memeluk sebentar Hanabi yang akan 'hilang' dari rumah selama dua hari ke depan. Gadis berponi rata itu sedang santai-santainya berjalan menyusur jalan lenggang Konoha yang sejuk. Berjalan beberapa blok untuk mencapai rumah Matsuri. Mereka berencana berjalan kaki saja hari ini, karena si gadis berambut coklat teman Hinata tersebut sedang dalam program diet untuk menarik hati pemuda malas bernama Omoi. Hinata belum mengabari Matsuri jika ia sudah OTW ke rumah gadis itu. Baru saja ia akan mengambil ponselnya, sebuah suara derum motor mengagetkan Hinata ketika motor tersebut berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

"Yo!"

"S-senpai?" Hinata mengerutkan kening melihat senpai berambut raven yang beberapa hari lalu mengajaknya melihat laut. Hinata hanya memandang helm dan motor gede yang sama seperti tempo lalu. Namun yang membuat gadis itu terus-terusan mengamatinya adalah karena ia ingin mengingat-ingat siapa namanya.

"Etto..."

"Naiklah, kuantar sampai ke sekolah,"

"Hah?" Hinata memainkan ujung jari telunjuknya. Ia ragu.

"T-tapi aku sudah punya janji akan b-berangkat bersama te-temanku..."

"Batalkan."

"Eh?"

"Jangan hah, heh, hah, heh, saja! Cepat naik!" Hinata tersentak. Sepertinya ia harus membatalkan acara jalan bersama untuk diet Matsuri.

"S-sebentar, aku akan mengirim pesan padanya," Sasuke menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Tapi ia mencoba tetap menunggu gadis itu untuk suatu alasan.

Di tengah ketikan pesan yang ia tulis, Hinata berhenti sejenak. Ia ingat peringatan Matsuri tentang senpai itu. Seperti apa sebenarnya dia, Hinata tidak tahu. Ia mulai ragu ketika ingat sifatnya waktu mereka pertama kali bertemu. Apalagi kemesteriusannya yang tiba-tiba mengajak Hinata melihat laut setelah sebelumnya ia membentak-bentak Hinata. Dan sekarang dengan tiba-tiba ia muncul di area dekat rumahnya, dan menyuruhnya menaiki motor itu lagi? Hinata merasa curiga. Sepertinya ada motif tersembunyi, nih... Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, ia tida terlihat berbahaya. Apa Matsuri hanya membohonginya? Menakut-nakutinya? Secara Sasuke itu kan idola sekolah. Mungkin Matsuri takut Hinata akan kena bully jika dekat-dekat dengan pangeran KHS itu. Atau Matsuri saja yang tidak rela idolanya dekat dengan gadis lain? Ah, tapi Matsuri kan menyukai Omoi. Entahlah, Hinata pusing memikirkannya...

"Cepatlah, kita hampir terlambat!"

*Ini masih pagi sekali Sasuke-kyuuun...

"A-aah, iya!" Cepat-cepat Hinata menyelesaikan ketikannya dan mengirim pesan tersebut. Memasukkan kembali benda flipnya ke dalam tas dan mulai menaiki motor gede Sasuke. Seperti biasa pemuda itu menyodorkannya sebuah helm yang kebesaran.

Motor melaju dengan kecepatan diatas 90 km/jam. Kecepatan yang menurut Sasuke cukup lambat untuk tidak membuat takut gadis yang diboncengnya. Walau kenyataannya Hinata malah berpegang erat pada perut Sasuke. Memejamkan mata tanpa berani membukanya. Sasuke membiarkannya saja. Ia tidak peduli. Toh, gadis itu sepertinya tidak tertarik padanya. Cukup membuat Sasuke nyaman sih, jadi Sasuke cuek saja ketika mendapat pelukan erat di perut sixpacknya.

Bagaimana pun Sasuke harus mendapatkan gadis itu. Bukan, ia bukan ingin menjadikan Hinata kekasihnya atau apa. Tapi karena syarat dari Akatsuki tempo lalu yang cukup memberatkan Sasuke, membuat pemuda Uchiha itu memutar otak mencari gadis yang tepat untuk ia jadikan jembatan masuk dalam organisasi jalanan tersebut. Ia tidak mau memilih sembarang gadis. Sangat menjijikkan ketika Sasuke ingat perlakuan apa saja yang ia dapatkan jika berada di antara para gadis-gadis. Dan yang terpikir olehnya saat ini hanyalah Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis pemalu yang bersikap biasa padanya. Gadis yang tidak overacting terhadapnya. Dan gadis yang baru ia tahu namanya sehari yang lalu.

Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke harap gadis itu mau menjadi batu loncatannya untuk bisa masuk ke Akatsuki. Dan membuat Itachi semakin resah, kesusahan karenanya.

 **TBC**

 **Hwuuahh...!**

 **Chappy 7 telah terlewati. Uma update ff yang masih aman-aman dulu minna-san, hehe...**

 **Kalau ada yang bingung atau mengganjal di hati minna sekalian, tulis aja di kolom review di bawah ini yack... Uma usahain balas semua review minna mulai saat ini, te-he! XD**

 **Yosh, see you in the next chap...^^**


End file.
